Fushigi no Persona
by dark-atrox
Summary: As the title says...if i wrote the summary then there's no point reading the whole story, don't you agree? Though, I'll give you a hint, it's a cross-over with AKB48 members, as always...:
1. Chapter 1

Dozo! Since you clicked this one, there's no turning back...kidding!

Disclaimer: I want to own AKB48 (esp. Maeda and Itano) but then Aki-P would kill me.

* * *

**Fushigi no Persona**

Chapter One – The Beginning?

-  
It was another ordinary day for certain people, but not to the horde of girls and boys sitting on the benches scattered around the area. Basking under the heat of the sun as they chatted amongst their peers, seemingly unconcerned of the heat it's radiating to them. If you asked them why they're enduring the heat of the sun, they could only come up one answer and that is...

"I'm sure they'll arrive here in no time." An overly excited girl mused to her companion as she fanned herself with a leaflet she was holding, eyes beaming with happiness.

"I know. I just can't wait for them to arrive, it's making me antsy already." Her companion replied, excitement also evident in her eyes as she hugged a small stuffed toy tightly against her chest.

"It's just frustrating were not the only people here. And I thought only few got this news that leaked out. Damn that paparazzo scamming on us." The first girl huffed, scowling at the other girls around them. And just like them, those girls and boys have the same intention as she and her friend.

"Baka! Of course it's expected. What were you thinking you're VIP or something?" She was playfully hit by her companion in the shoulder, smirking at the same time. Yeah, what was she thinking? VIP my well-shape ass she thought, rolling her eyes though she wished she was.

Their cherry conversation was interrupted suddenly by a van with its glass well-tainted so the occupants inside will not be seen from outside, immerge from the corner. And barely one millisecond both girls and boys were quick in to their feet. The others did the same as they flocked towards the van that stopped in front of the building and shouts of joy started.

'Kyah'

'Oh my god, he waved at me'

'Marry me?'

Those yells surrounded the area as four distinct people got out from the van. Flashing their smiles to their fans that were held by securities, stopping them from further stepping closer to them. Paparazzi were also present aside from the loyal hording fans, flashing their digital cameras wildly, eager to get even a little scoop from this very well-known group.

'The princess just smiled at me.'

Can also be heard from a certain fanboy, who really did receive a smile from this so called princess. His dreamy face told he wouldn't have an early sleep tonight as he would replay the scene to his mind over and over again. Like a pirated DVD.

Finally, the mirth was slowly lessened as the four celebrities went inside the building, followed by two matured women in their suits. The fans also slowly dispersing to different directions, but not without a smile and excitement painted on their faces. Having basked in the glory of your idol's presence, a wave from them and the killer smile to boot, who wouldn't be in a cloud nine after that, right?

As for the four idols, the moment they step foot inside the confinement of their huge dressing room, let out a relived sighed. Well, except for their princess who gracefully strode towards a single couch, picked-up a magazine on her way before comfortably settling herself on it. Completely ignoring her three companions as she started flipping the magazine she was holding.

The three remain standing, already used to this aloof demeanor their princess was showing, though it still irked a certain blonde a bit as he put his hands to his hips, shaking his head in displeasure.

"Oh well…." He grumbled, walking towards the farthest couch, away from their princess who's already in her own world. Now sitting comfortably, he looked at his two companions who were in the process of sitting in a rather large couch just inches away from him.

"I think my jaw needs repairing from all those smiling we did." The boy with average height grumbled as well, massaging his jaw as she brusquely plopped down to the couch.

"Nah, don't bother. You're just going to give the surgeons a headache and wrinkles. They can't fix something unfixable, you know." The blonde smirked, seeing his companion glared at him for his remarks. Oh how he loves to make fun of this gullible boy.

"At least I'm taller than you." He retorted back to his blonde friend, who's smirked gone upon hearing his comeback. The two now were openly glaring to each other.

"Guys, please enough."

Their sensible leader intervened, massaging his temple. The two didn't budged though as they continued their glaring contest. Their princess glanced at them, blank expression graced her beautiful face as she returned her attention back to the magazine. This was also a common scene to her so much she didn't need to pay attention to them anymore.

'Ahem'

Four sets of eyes immediately drawn to the fake cough from the door. And three sets of eyes widened at the sight, the other one just look bored.

It was their president. Standing in her glory with something in her hand, glaring at the boys.

"They're just playing around, promised." Their leader was immediately to his feet, frantically flailing his hands as he saw the death glare of their president.

"Right, guys?" He gulped.

"Y-yeah, what Riku said…" Kuu chimed in as a sweat trailed down the side of his face, springing to his feet as well.

"O-of course, were just playing around, shachou." Kai added, also standing now. Preparing to bolt out in a run if that something from his shachou's hand that turned out to be a whip goes near him.

"I thought so." Kamonohashi Saeko said after a while, handing the whip to her secretary Marilyn who was standing beside her. She let out a light laugh upon seeing the boys sighed simultaneously, sitting back again on the couch.

"That's a great performance you guys. You really outdid all the other performers." Marilyn exclaimed. Walking towards Kai and playfully pinched his cheek, then strode towards Kuu and Riku to do the same. And lastly to their princess who discarded the magazine to the table the moment their shachou step in, smiled fondly at the secretary as her cheek being pinched softly as well.

"Kai's messed up in the middle of the song though, he plucked the wrong string but I'm glad the fans didn't noticed it." The princess of the group said nonchalantly as she looked at the blonde, her eyes challenging him.

"I did not. You're one to talk to. If you haven't noticed, your voice faltered in the third paragraph." His intense accusing gaze bore down to the only female of their group who flinched at his retort.

"But as the lead guitarist, you certainly know you're the one leading the band, right?" She said calmly, flicking her hair from obscuring her pretty face, while the blonde's intense gaze faltered a bit as he think of something to say to crack their princess perfect mask.

"And as the lead vocalist in our band, shouldn't you be hmm…let me think, the perfect princess you are while singing?" The smug blonde replied sarcastically, now making the so-called princess throw a glare at his direction. He smiled triumphantly.

While the two were having a verbal match, the two other members sat silently. Looking back and forth between the two who was arguing, much likely as if they're watching a tennis match.

"SHUT UP!"

The thundering voice of their shachou made the hairs on their back stood up. Kuu and Riku clutched to one another, eyes widened.

"Do I have to tell the four of you to line up before me?" Their shachou asked, a murderous intent on her eyes as she looked at her talents.

"No shachou!" The four of them replied immediately. Even the composed princess was scared to death. Who would want to be whip anyways?

"Alright…" Saeko sighed. Kami-sama! These four are such pain in the ass. She would not be surprised if one day she'll find white streaks on her hair.

"Kai, you messed up. I'm just glad it's a very small mistake to be noticed." Their shachou walk towards the blonde as she pointed out that he really did mess up. Kai nodded, eyes downcast. He growled upon seeing their princess smirked. How he loves to wipe out that smirked on her lovely face. Lovely? _In time, you just wait._

"What were you thinking anyway? If you're on stage, focus only in playing the guitar perfectly."

"H-hai, shachou."

Kai replied, unable to meet his president's gaze. He was guilty after all since he lost focus when a certain long-haired beauty appeared in a midst of the crowd. He blushed lightly upon remembering her smiling face. And the two boys snickered silently. It's obvious they knew what the reason or who the reason why their blonde friend was blushing. Hell, their shachou also knew, as well as Marilyn.

"His whipped." Kuu whispered to Riku who grinned widely. Though it was loud enough for all of them to hear what the drummer had said…whispered. Kai immediately glared at Kuu who snickers at him again.

"And you…" Saeko interrupted before another verbal match would occur as she turns towards the innocent looking lead vocalist of the band.

"As much as I hate to agree with Kai, your voice actually did falter a bit, Atsuko." Their president, firm and with stern tone look disappointedly at their princess. Saeko was thinking along the line of, 'how can the little miss perfect Atsuko-hime slipped up?' That was so unlike her, who has a perfect etiquette while on stage performing.

"It won't happen again, shachou. I'm very sorry." Atsuko replied. Standing in her full height as she bowed towards their respectable president, who was wondering why Atsuko made a mistake _after_ Kai did.

Their shachou wave her hand off.

"It's alright. As long as you promised it won't happen again."

"Hai-!" both replied at the same time.

"Yeah, you two shouldn't mess up again." The smug looking Kuu interjected, wiggling his eyebrows towards Kai and Atsuko who glared at him.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you." Riku commented as he pointed towards their president, whip on hand while looking towards their direction.

"I'll shut up now, shachou. So please, you can put that weapon of butt destruction away now." The panicking Kuu said as he runs behind their secretary, using Marilyn as a shield. Not a good idea for a hiding place, baka.

Marilyn, who's in the process of jumping away to leave Kuu wide open for whipping, halted as their princess came into his rescue.

"Shachou, we're free for awhile, right?" She asked deliberately, earning their shachou's attention. Forgetting she was about to whip a certain mischievous drummer. Kuu on the other hand throw a grateful look towards Atsuko, who looked back with a 'you owe me again' look.

"Yes, you're free. You can relax for a bit before another live performance."

"And if I remembered correctly, it was a music show where you guys are number one." Marilyn clapped her hands in delight, the four laughed lightly at the childish act of their secretary.

"Just...wow, right?" Riku said, still smiling as he shook his head.

"Three weeks straight and were still number one in Music10." He added, still unable to believe they finally snagged the number one spot from a certain Diva.

"Well, it's obvious alright 'cause were the best." Kuu exclaimed happily, high-five with Riuku as they did a half-hug, bumping their chest while saying 'yeah'. This made Saeko chuckled at her boys. _Teenage boys..._

"Alright boys, settle down and rest a bit so we could show that Persona deserves the number one spot."

She turned to Atsuko.

"Make them fall in love more with your voice, hime-sama."

As much as Atsuko loves their president to death, she doesn't like it when she teases her like that. She sighed.

-  
Kai's POV

I know it's my dream, well Riku's dream, Kuu and Atsuko's to be number one in Japan. But now that we already achieved that dream I felt something…..like it wasn't right. I remembered clearly the defeated looked in her face when the host announced our song as the new number one in Music10. And it pains me to see her like that. If being number one feels like this, then I don't want it anymore. Her happiness is way more important than mine.

After Marilyn and Shachou left our dressing room, I decided to wander around Tohto TV. Telling them I needed some fresh air, where actually I just want to get away from Kuu and Riku's barrage of teasing. They knew why I messed up in our performance after all. Those wise-ass. And of course, to also get away from the accusatory glance Atsuko was giving me. What's her problem anyway?

And Tohto building being a big building doesn't help at all. It's so big and lots of rooms it would be no surprise if someone lost his way. The place was like a freaking labyrinth. Wait! Is that the prodigy kid, Matsui Jurina? I was about to call her when suddenly I was pulled inside in one of the unused rooms.

"What the hmmpph…"

But before I could finish what I'm about to say, I was silenced by a pair of lips pressed against mine. Stopping all coherent thoughts running on my mind…though one still remain.

"Ray."

I murmured between the kissed and she hummed in response. Even though there's no light in the room, I was confident to say that the girl who was hungrily kissing me is no other than my raven-haired Diva, Ray.

"Kai…"

She whispered after pulling away from the kiss. Our faces still inches apart as I can still feel her hot breath on my face.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling her much closer to me. My right hand holding her waist as my left was cupping her smooth face.

"Hmm…nothing." She giggled lightly, giving me butterfly kisses on my lower lip. This made my stomach flutter and all I think was capturing those soft lips again. And I did.

I kissed her slowly, putting all my emotions with it. And as expected she reciprocated it with much fervor. When she opens her mouth slightly, I didn't hesitate at all as I swopped in, exploring the inside of her mouth. Eliciting a moan from her where I swallowed it willingly.

"You know, you're so cool up in the stage with that guitar of yours." Ray said after we break apart to breath. She hugged me, head resting on my shoulder. Though Ray is quite taller than me, I was surprise how our body fit together when meshed like this. I smiled.

"I try." I replied, earning a giggle from her again.

"Though I was tempted to hurl every girl ogling at you." She added and that made me chuckle. I always find it cute when Ray gets possessive. I like it….erased that, I love it. In that way I'm sure she's not interested in other boys beside me. Lucky me.

"Don't worry. I don't find girls attractive at all, except you of course." I said lamely. If Kuu can hear me right now, I'm sure he's already gagging. Hell, who cares, I'm lame when it comes to this beauty.

"Uhm…just make sure you do." Ray replied, giving me flitting kisses on my neck. And I willed myself not to shudder as a shiver run down my spine. This girl drives me nuts with what she's doing. She's practically killing me here.

_'Self control! Self control! Self control'_ I chanted on my head as Ray continued with her ministrations. Did the room just suddenly got hot?

And finally before self-control abandoned me, my phone rang. Thanks Kami-sama! I don't want to get loose in this kind of place. Though I find pulling away from Ray was such a difficult task. I summed up all my will power and thankfully I managed. Reading the mail Riku had sent, I nodded to myself.

"What is it?"

"Need to regroup now. Music10 starting in an hour. You should go back to your dressing room as well." From the light emitting on my phone, I can make out Ray's feature. A content smile on her face and is till flash from the kissing we did. And thinking about it, it also made me blushed.

"Alright, if you promised to take me on a date afterwards…" She said shyly, clasping my right hand with hers.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." I replied immediately, earning a kiss from her to my cheek.

-  
"This is really getting out of hand. Just do anything you can to restrain your boy."

"What's wrong with it? They look so cute together."

"Cute or not, it's making Ray less focus on her work, making your band stole her spot."

Sarukawa-shachou said exasperatedly, rubbing his temples, anticipating a headache coming on its way. With Saeko looking at him amused for finally seeing the great Sarukawa in his suffering glory.

"Don't tell me it's one of your schemes, Saeko. You still owe me, remember? If weren't for me giving your band a chance in the Indies they wouldn't reach the pinnacle they're basking right now."

Ranted the MonkeyPro president. Alarmed for seeing the devious smirk the other president was giving him. For Saeko-shachou, as much as she hated to cave in, she really did awe Sarukawa big time. Though it would be fucking-fantastic seeing his panicked idiotic face all the time.

"Alright, alight." She smirked one last time.

"I'll tell Kai to stop seeing the Diva if that's what you want." She finally added, regretting immediately upon seeing the relief washed on Sarukawa's features.

-  
"And that's what I call perfect performance. No messed up at all."

Their shachou said after all of them boarded the van, giving them a V sign while grinning ear to ear. Who wouldn't? With how the crowd well-received their performance, the other performers regarded them like royalty and the fact that they're still number one, Saeko-shachou couldn't ask for more.

"Keep up the good work guys." She winked at them before barking to the driver to drive fast.

"Thanks Kami-sama, the whipping demon is satisfied." Kuu said in a low voice as to not be heard by their president. This earned a light chuckle from the other members.

"Yeah, I agree. Appeasing her like this would make our lives easier." Kai nudged Kuu who grinned at him. Seems like the Persona members are on high and no one can dump their spirits. Even the usual aloof Atsuko was all smiles.

"Totally true, and I'm gonna use this free time to find me a suitable girl myself." Riku said, patting his own shoulder for an effect, trying to act cool by doing it. Kuu grimaced.

"You guys wanna come with me?"

"Pass."

Both Kai and Atsuko said at the same time. The blonde furrowed his brows at their princess. Atsuko on the other hand lifted a brow towards Kai, her gaze challenging.

"Oooh….I smell something fishy." Kuu chimed-in in a sing-song voice, grinning towards Atsuko and Kai who looked away immediately from each other. Is Atsuko blushing? Riku thought.

"Oh yeah? All I can smell was your rotten soaked sock." The blonde shut back, irritated at what the blue-streak haired drummer was insinuating as he averted his gaze to look outside the window.

"Anyways, how about you, Kuu? You coming?" Riku intervened. He doesn't want the free-whipping time to be ended so soon just because of petty squabbles of those two. He doesn't want that. Nope, not right now.

"Me?" Kuu asked, as if really pondering Riku's offer.

"No thanks. I'll be trapping myself inside my room for a good rest. Haven't got a decent sleep now a days." As evidence to his claimed, he yawned loudly.

And truth to be told, as their van stop in front of Kamonohatsu Agency, he quickly got out and run towards his room but not without saying 'good night' to his band mates.

"It's not even six in the evening." Atsuko commented as she glanced to her wrist-watch.

Thirty minutes later, the leader of Persona and their princess found themselves at the door that leads outside their agency. Both were sporting their styled of clothes.

"Nice outfit. Where you going?" Riku asked Atsuko who was wearing an offside light blue shirt that shows her milky white shoulder. You can also see the fitting back and white stripe shirt under it. Her white skirt that runs along her mid thigh accentuates her shapely legs. And to complete her outfit, those high-heeled boots would scream how sexy Atsuko-hime was.

"Thanks." Atsuko smiled albeit shyly. She's still not good with receiving such simple compliments. Especially compliments that came from her band mates. Well, Riku's a pretty boy and all.

"I'm meeting with Tomochin. And you?" She added, discreetly checking out her leaders outfit. Though Riku's radiating an aura of a dangerous typical boy next door, Atsuko see none of it right now. The Riku that stood in front of her was different than the usual. He was dashing and looks wild, truly a debonair. She can imagine how many willingly girls would throw themselves at Riku. And she wouldn't be surprised if their leader would bring home a girl one day. _Bad boy looks good on him..._

"Clubbing…" Riku simply replied as he opened the door, ushering Atsuko outside like the gentleman that he is.

"I told you, gotta find a girlfriend. I'm not gonna lose to Kai." He added, waving a taxi over, completely missing the off rhythm in Atsuko's walk as he mentioned the blonde's name. Insinuating that Kai already has a girlfriend.

"Well, ladies first…" Riku motioned for Atsuko to get in. She smiled and muttered a thank you to him. _He's such a gentleman, unlike some certain blonde..._

As the two finally left the vicinity of their agency, a newly fresh Kai immerge from his room. He was in his cool dude outfit as the usual. His cool black hoodie adoring his lithe body.

"Shouldn't make my girl wait any longer..." He muttered to himself, a little giddy just thinking of taking Ray out in a date. He just can't wait to be with his beloved Diva.

Just as he was about to walk down the flight of stairs, his shachou's demanding voice halted him to his steps.

"Er, shachou?" Turning to his president's direction, he asked. He doesn't have time for this idle chat, Ray's waiting for him.

"If you're going out to meet with Ray, then you're not allowed to leave." Did he hear her correctly? Not meeting with Ray? But she's the one who's forcing him to always make the Diva happy, right? So what's with the restrictions all of a sudden?

"W-what?"

"You heard me clearly so you don't have to play dumb-deaf." Saeko replied seriously which taken aback the caught off guard blonde.

"B-but, can you just tell me why?" Kai asked, regaining his composure a little. This was just all too confusing. Why was their shachou doing this?

"Just don't leave if you opt to meeting Ray. That's all you need to know." Their shachou replied sternly, though she found herself unreasonable as well. She too clearly knows she's making her blonde talent confused as hell. _Bear with it since I promised that sly bastard..._

As for Kai, anger flared up inside him for not getting a well-good deserved reason why he can't meet with his girlfriend. And here he thought his day started off great.

"Well, newsflash shachou, you can't make me stay." The blonde replied heatedly, his voice laced with strong conviction, not giving room for any arguments. But as he turns towards the stairs to take his first step, he tripped down. Too angry to notice he was already on the edge of the stairs.

"KAI…!"

Yelled by the panicked Saeko-shachou as she watched the blonde guitarist tumbles down a flight of stairs in horror. Her shout alerted the other occupants of the agency as Marilyn immerge suddenly at the base of the stairs, already cradling the unconscious Kai into her arms, calling out the blonde's name desperately to wake him up. But no tell-tale sign of Kuu around.

Good news? Kai wasn't bleeding or anything. He's totally unscathed and looks like just sleeping. Bad news? He looks like sleeping where he's actually rendered unconscious from the fall.

* * *

Author's Note: If your confused, then your confuse...Lol kidding. Review if you can even if its a bad comment...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who left some reviews! Domo!

Disclaimer: I own this crap but not AKB48

Enjoy the road twist for awhile...douzo~

* * *

**Fushigi no Persona**

Chapter Two – Road Twist

"Mi-na-mi."

A whisper to her ear and a long slender finger dancing down her back made her straightened up from her seat. Still dazed from being rudely waken up from her sleep, she looks around to find the perpetrator.

"Ohayou, Takamina! Still squeezing a sleep before class started?"

Her classmate slash friend greeted her with vigor. As much as she wants to give this certain friend some piece of lecture, she stopped herself. _Still early for that…_she decided. Rubbing off the sleep on her face.

"Mou, Sae. It's still so early to be genki. "She yawned, covering her mouth in the process. Her friend Sae just grinned, plopping to the chair in front of her. But the girl turns her chair around to face the still sleepy girl. She was thinking what made the perfect straight A student sleep before class or why she was sleeping in the first place. Isn't she the one who always says that it's not good to sleep in class before the said class started 'cause it'll make you feel lazy the whole day?

"Cause I'm genking, what'd you expect?" Minami rolled her eyes at her friend's lame response. She knows and heard it a million times already she lost count of it. No more, please.

"I know, though I'm surprised you're not late…..like you know, the usual?" She smirked at the now scowling claimed genking. Oh she loves getting the upper hand.

"Well…" She started; looking away from Minami as a light blushed crept on her cheeks.

"….Sayaka woke me up." She finishes as now a full blown blushed adoring her cheeks. It was so cute when Sae was acting so shy, her girly features coming out, overriding the boyish look she's parading around the school. Wait! Back track a little….Sayaka woke her up?

"Sayaka? As in Akimoto Sayaka-senpai the student council president?" Minami blurted out so loudly, eyes widened at the revelation from her friend.

"Ssh….shut up, Takamina!" Sae hissed, covering her friend's mouth as their classmates looked at their direction, trying to see what's the commotion all about.

"Nothing here, just trying to kill Takamina as usual." She shouted over her shoulder to regard the on lookers. Their classmates, already familiar with the playful squabbles of the two continued to chat with their companion.

Swatting her friend's hands, Minami…

"Okay, off with your filthy hands from my mouth." She said though the sound was muffled by her friend still covering her mouth. And alas, Sae removed her filthy hand…I mean just hands.

"Alright. Fresh air welcome back to my lungs." Minami exaggeratedly inhales as her friend rolled her eyes on how silly the much shorter girl was acting. Besides, she wouldn't have suffocated the girl if she didn't suddenly blurt out about Sayaka waking her up.

"And Miyazawa, don't you ever do that again. Who knows where that hand of yours just came from."She added, grimacing at the thought while wiping her mouth. Her friend's widened eyes looked comical. Oh, the glory of seeing your friend squirmed before you. Not to mention the tomatofied cheeks Genking has now_. I'm becoming a sadist, aren't I? Or did I just hit the nail?_

"Sae, breathe. I was just kidding." Minami shook her friend's shoulder seeing she was in a catatonic-like state. And slowly the taller girl regain her composure, averting her gaze away from Takamina who was looking at her worriedly, though you can see in her eyes she was still amused by Sae's reaction. She didn't really mean to say that, just a little teased to gauge her friend. Or, she's really evil and just getting back at her for waking her up.

"But Akimoto-senpai? Wow! Should I start building you a statue now?" She can't help but teased Sae one last time before finally giving her a rebreathing time she needed. She doesn't want her to be axyphiated or something. She got loads of problems already hanging her back and she doesn't want to add more to it.

"Yeah, you should." Sae laughed lightly whilst still blushing from the teased she received. What on earth has made her reveal to Minami that little info, she doesn't know. Or maybe she just wants to brag she managed to snag the famous third year. _Eat that fangirls…_

"It's really shocking, you know? You dig her and Akimoto-senpai totally digs you back. Way to go, Genking." Minami playfully patted Sae's shoulder, proud her friend finally succeeded in achieving her goal. Which is or more likely who is the most sought senpai, Akimoto Sayaka.

Sae on the other hand shook her head and shove Minami lightly. She doesn't really like when their conversation turned out like this, like she was hunting girls. She, the predator nonetheless who is also famous make it looks easier to lure her preys. Which of course actually true, with what everyday having a confession from different girls, asking her to date them.

"Alright, Takamina. I get it." Sae said, trying to get serious but her red cheek says otherwise, making Minami smirked at her. And that smirk made her want to choke her friend. But no, she wouldn't do that if she wants to pass and reach her senior year. Minami was like her tutor after all, being the goody-good two shoes and candidate for the next student council president.

Glancing down to avoid Minami's eyes full of mischievous glint, her eyes caught something on her friend's desk. A magazine that slightly crumpled since obviously Minami had been leaning her arms on it during her entire nap, and a smile slowly creeps into her mouth…

"Still denying you're a Persona fan, huh?" Sae said while pointing at the magazine. It was open to a certain page the Persona was featured. And her smile widened when she saw the shorter girl's brow furrowed. _Hah! Take that…_

"I'm not. I just saw this laying on the floor and picked it up." Minami replied nonchalantly. Not falling victim to Sae's mocking teased about her being a fan of the famous band. True, she really did pick up the magazine and opted to return it to the owner later…if she did find whoever she or he is and if not, then she'll keep it for good, but of course Sae doesn't have to know that. And there's no rule or law that's prohibiting a person to browse someone's magazine, right?

"Hmm….who do you like amongst the boys?" Sae asked, not paying heed from her friend's response as she pretended to play with her invisible beard. Smirking face on as she eyed her friend.

"No one." Minami replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Is it Riku? The pretty boy next door that plays the bass guitar?"

"…or is it Kuu? The charming mood-maker drummer of the band?"

"I said no one." Minami gritted her teeth, eyes twitching. This made Sae grinned ear to ear. How did the tables turn so easily? Awhile ago she's making Sae squirmed before her and now…_Bah! This is not so fair._ Why did her friend turn to be so smart when it comes in riling her up and pretty much dumb when it comes to their lessons?

"Or maybe Kai? The brash blonde bad boy who can make your dreams come true that plays the guitar?" Sae continued, ignoring Minami's grimacing face as she mentioned the third one. Or was it an irritated look? A disgusted one? She's not sure; it's really hard to read the girls expression sometimes. Plus, Minami was not really the kind of friend who shares personal feelings and mushy what-not things to her.

"So, which one of the three Minami-chan? Was it Riku, Kuu or Kai?"

She added mockingly as she pointed to each picture as she said the name of each member to the magazine. Eliciting yet another twitch of an eye from her somewhat active volcano friend. Preparing to spit its lava towards Miyazawa.

"I don't understand where in my response you didn't understand. Should I spell it out to you, Miyazawa? It's N-O O-N-"

"Or it's Atsuko-hime, the lead vocalist that captures everyone's heart that you like?" That made Minami stopped from her ranting. Her mouth agape towards Sae who was looking at her with her all too knowing smile. _I think I nailed this one. Got you!_

True, Takahashi Minami was a Maeda Atsuko fangirl. Not the crazy one who wants to stalk the princess if they had a chance. She categorized herself under who idolizes Atsuko, using the lead vocalist as an inspiration. Yeah, that type of fan though she admits the girl was extremely beautiful. And it would be a dream come true if she will meet her idol in person.

"Uhm…excuse me, Takahashi-san?" Minami closed her mouth as she turns to the person who unknowingly saves her from Sae, or whatever she was assuming. Though her friend was right, it would be the day of apocalypse that she'll admit that.

"Y-yeah?"

_Damn I stuttered…_

From her periphery she saw Sae chuckled.

"Ano, I believed that magazine belongs to me."

"Oh? Of course, here you go."

She flipped close the magazine as she discreetly smoothed out the little creased on the page and finally handed the magazine to her classmate. She smiled apologetically.

"Thank you, Takahashi-san. This magazine is important to me since it featured Persona. Though a lot of fans were wondering why they're not appearing to any shows at all. It's been a week now."

A sad smiled appeared to her classmates face as she mentioned the Persona fan crisis happening right now. Some were already rallying outside the Kamonohatsu Agency, demanding for the Persona to perform. Or just have a press-con to inform their wilding fans why they're not performing at all. She too, was wondering the sudden disappearance of the famous band.

"Uhmm…yeah. I know right." Minami laughed lightly though it came out an awkward one so she faked a cough and nodded to her gloomy classmate. Chastising herself for being insensitive.

"Well, thank you again, Takahashi-san." She bowed, clasping the magazine to her chest and was about to leave when…

"Ah! I almost forgot. Rena wants me to pass a message to you. She said 'Be there at the clubroom after class or else'." Minami sighed. Right, she was totally ignoring her club responsibilities for a week now, ever since that incident happened…

"Er, thanks for informing."

"No problem, Takahashi-san."

"And Akicha…." Minami called when her classmate Akicha already reached her designated seat.

"It's Minami, call me Minami." She smiled and the bell rang, signaling for the morning class to start. And she can't help but chuckle when she heard Sae groaned.

'Be there at the clubroom after class or else'. And when she decided not to show up again, what could be that 'else'? It's not like she didn't received a threat from Rena before for skipping club activities again and again. It was almost every day, though she hasn't done any drastic measures yet. Just a reminder here and there and a little scolding. But it doesn't mean she didn't care about club activities, it's just she has pressing matters to attend to.

So, what could be that 'else' today? She thought. Well, the 'else' was just Minami found herself being chased around the campus after their class ended in the afternoon, by none other than Matsui Rena. The girl was waiting at the exit door. Preparing to force her attend the club activities, totally blocking her way out. Though Rena's plan was planned perfectly she forgot the little tidbit about the room having another exit door. And so, here she was out of breath as she chased her elusive member around the campus.

"Takahashi, you know you can't run away from me forever." Rena yelled after the runaway girl between pants. Their distance already increasing and she knows in no time the little sneaky girl would slip out from her sight soon.

"Gomen Rena, I'll just quit the club so you don't have to worry about it." Minami yelled back over her shoulder, almost tripping over from the small stone she steps on. She cursed inwardly.

"What? I won't let you do that." Rena yelled again, still running after Minami. Too busy to notice she startled the first years she had run passed. She doesn't really care about that right now anyways.

"Eh? Whatever! But I'm sorry I really need to do something important than playing Robin Hood." Minami slowed down upon reaching their school gate and seeing Rena already stop running after her.

"I'm really sorry but I need to do this." Minami said in her normal voice. But she was sure Rena could hear her despite their distance. She smiled at her captain and friend before sprinting again towards outside the campus.

"You're aim is much better than Robin Hood though." Rena muttered to herself, sighing dejectedly as she dragged herself back towards the archery field.

Adrenaline still high from running, Minami continued to run with destination engraved in her mind. Dodging people after people she encountered in her way while glancing to her wristwatch once in a while. It seems the girl needs to be somewhere important very soon.

Remembering how important this task she promised on achieving, she hasten her pace even more. Not minding if she bumped on people or not anymore. But alas, she did. And being raced as a polite girl, she stopped running momentarily, faced the person she bumped into, bowed and muttered an apology before resuming her run again. Not waiting for the person's reply anymore, missing the cryptic words that left its mouth.

"I guess solution has presented itself to us."

When Minami finally arrived at her destination, out of breath and panting, she readily swiped the sweat on her forehead using her pink handkerchief. Inspecting herself quickly as she smooth out her lightly wrinkled uniform and nodded to herself before stepping inside the building. But before she even makes her first step, the automatic sliding door suddenly opened. Revealing the person she was looking for.

"Kanzaki-san." She greeted politely, doing the customary bow as well.

"Minami-chan, what do I owe this pleasant visit again?" Kanzaki-san, the middle aged man replied, a smile adoring his face. One can say that this man is a respectable person as he wore suites. With two tough looking body guards you can see in movies guarding a high profile person flanking both his sides. But a certain person who knows him very much may say otherwise.

"Kanzaki-san, I came here to confirm about what we talked about the other day." Minami fidgeted a little. The man was intimidating after all despite the smile on his face.

"Ah! About that Minami-chan…" the man trailed off, a sad smile appeared on his face as she looked at the forlorn face of the girl who already anticipated a bad news.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I can't lend you money that big."

And she was right. Bad news, just like that.

"Can you do something about it? Even if you can't lend me Two hundered thousand yen, can you at least lend me anything? Please, sir?" She pleaded; hopefully this man would understand how dire of a situation she was in. And that money is the only way she can pull through with the crisis she's facing on.

"Please. I'll do everything to pay the money back." She added, cringing at herself for what she was doing right now. Begging is a no-no to her dictionary after all…but this one is an exception. She would do anything for that person even if-.

"Everything?" Kanzaki-san asked, smiling at the girl who nodded back at him. You can see the determination in her eyes as she didn't mind the suggestive smile thrown at her by the man.

"Yes-…"

'Smack'

"Aw!"

"Kanzaki-san, right? I'm sorry about my niece. She loves playing pranks on people."

Kanzaki-san looked confused at the woman who suddenly appeared beside Minami. The one who hits the girl with a folded newspaper on the back of her head before she could finish of whatever she was going to say to the man.

"W-what are you talking a-hmmpph…"

"Please excuse her behavior. She's just being a teenager and you know how teenager now a days. So, if you don't mind I'll take my niece now." The woman bowed to a still confused Kanzaki-san while her right hand still cupping Minami's mouth to silence her.

After the not so polite retreat of the aunt-niece duo to a secluded alleyway, Minami swatted the hand on her mouth. _What the? Is today put your hand on Minami's mouth day or what?_ She screamed inside her head.

"Who do you think you are? Did you know you just completely ruined my chance in loaning some money from him?" Minami fumed at the woman who turned out to be the person she bumped into awhile ago. But right now, that certain piece of information bypassed Minami's mind as the girl was currently furious.

"I can give you the full amount you want right now if you work for me." The woman replied, not caring if the girl was mad at her. Though her smirked irked Minami who took a few steps back from the infuriating woman.

"What? Oh, hell no. You looked kinda creepy and suspicious enough compared to that old fart Kanzaki." Minami replied, still seething. Though she regretted cursing in front of the woman even if she doesn't know the said woman and a complete stranger to her. Cursing is not her forte after all and if Rena heard her right now, she would probably be sitting seiza style already and for hours as a punishment for her bad language.

Turning her back from the woman, she failed to notice the evil glint on her eyes. And before she knows it, she suddenly felt sleepy after inhaling something from the handkerchief now covering her mouth and nose.

Kidnapping?

"I always think this may come in handy for future use and now it serves its purpose." The woman chuckled, glancing down at the half lidded girl on her arms, brushing away some stray of bangs on her face. And before Minami completely pass out and welcome the world of darkness, she heard the woman said something which she totally didn't understand at all.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know when to update this thing so pls. forgive me...those who were reading this.

And, I'm actually looking for a person who wants to prof-read the rest of the chapters...just PM me, if you're interested.


	3. Chapter 3

Douzo!

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Start**

_'From now on, whether you like it or not you'll work for me as Kai of Persona.'_

When Minami finally regained her consciousness, she immediately bolted up from her laying position. However regretting her decision straightaway, she could still feel the side effects of the chemical inhalant on her body. Feeling lightheaded, she slowly began to lie back down again. She groaned loudly, massaging her temples a bit, trying to piece together what was going on, what happened to her earlier to get her into this situation. Right, that creepy woman...

"Work…? Kai…? Persona…?" She muttered, still a little disoriented to clearly remember what the woman had said to her before she completely passed out. The things the woman said don't make sense at all. What really doesn't make sense is why that woman would kidnap her of all the millions of people in Japan. After all, she was just Takahashi Minami, a nobody.

She groaned again and decided to try standing up. But this time she did it cautiously as to not aggravate her pulsating head. Now that she has complete awareness of her bearings, she looked around the place she was currently situated in. She came to one conclusion. This is the world's fanciest dungeon. If this was the kidnapper's hideout then what does the kidnappers actually house look like...

Now, who in the world would kidnap a person and place her in a fancy room. Doesn't seem like a hostage situation at all. She felt like royalty more than a victim. Then she thought…maybe the woman was just taking good care of her so that she can sell her to some organization that illegally supports human trafficking. She shuddered. No freaking way...

With those thoughts running through her mind, she panicked. Looking around to find some form of an escape route. She spotted a window and quickly ran towards it. Using all the energy she had, she pulled the window open, revealing the outside scenery. What greeted her was a small garden with different kinds of flowers blooming beautifully. As she stood looking down from the second floor window all she could think about was how beautiful this scenery was…

WAIT! Second floor? Great! She will die faster than anything just trying to escape from this magnificent dungeon. Calculating the possibilities of surviving a jump from this height her thoughts of escaping slowly diminished. Being shot in the head by a bullet may even be better than landing on the ground and dying in such a grotesque way. Besides, what happens if she survives the fall and becomes a paraplegic?

Sighing dejectedly, she staggers back to the bed. However the moment her butt connected to the soft bed, the sound of the door knob being opened catches her attention. When the door finally opened, a woman wearing a formal black suit with matching black stilettos accompanied by another woman who wears the same clothing but in red steps inside the room. She immediately recognized the one wearing the black suit as her kidnaper.

"You!"

Minami hollered, standing on her feet while pointing at the two new comers who just gave her a smile. Though the other one looks so excited, if she's not mistaken the woman was bouncing with pure excitement, her eyes twinkling. _Don't tell me she's my buyer. Oh, please Kami-sama..._

"Shachou, you truly are a genius." The woman Minami named as Buyer-san suddenly squealed to her captor whose smile had slowly widened. Both of them seemed to have ignored her sudden outburst as the two continued to look at her as if she was their specimen ready to be experimented.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Kidnaper-san replied while caressing the face of Buyer-san sensually. Somehow, this made Minami felt awkward or out of place with these two woman being affectionate with each other. Finally when the two women distanced themselves apart, Minami began to thank the saints and angels in heaven.

"So nice to meet you Takahashi Minami-chan." Buyer-san exclaimed with thundering footsteps towards her. Minami seeing Buyer-san walking towards her, step backwards as a reflex. Self preservation was ringing to her ears as the woman was inching closer to her. Seeing the flower vase at the table near at side of the bed, an idea formulates on her head. But before she could put her idea into action, the woman already engulfs her in a hug.

"What the-? Get off of me."

"Shachou, she's so adorable."

"Marilyn, give the poor girl some space, your squeezing her." Kidnapper-san said, both her hands were now inside the side pocket of her black coat. Her relaxed pose made Minami re-evaluate her situation. Buyer-san on the other hand, who she discovered was named Marilyn, continued to pinch her cheeks playfully before walking away. Although she glared at Marilyn for touching her face without permission but the woman seems unaffected.

"Sorry about that, Marilyn tends to hug cute little things." Minami scowled upon hearing the world little. She knows she's small. No need to rub it in her face and state the fact that she's rather small for her age. At least she said I'm cute…?

"Well, nice to meet you Minami-san. I'm-."

"…a kidnapper."

Minami interjected while glaring at the woman upon remembering her situation who she named as you already know, Kidnapper-san. Marilyn chuckled. Waiting for her shachou's reaction. This would entertain her for awhile seeing her shachou was wearing her mischievous smile.

"Technically, yes. I kidnapped you."

"And then what? Sell me to her?" she pointed at the innocent looking Marilyn who was clearly amused at the scene unfolding before her. She laughed lightly at the little adorable girl's notion. Further infuriating Minami…oh if she was a bit closer she could BAM! BAM! BAM! Both of them in the face!

"I would if you want to." Her kidnapper replied, smirking at the girl who was gaping at her. Disbelief was written on her alarmed stricken face.

"Shachou…." Marilyn disapprovingly called at her shachou seeing how distressed the girl had become. The poor girl had too much already. It would be a problem if she were to pass out unconscious and fall into coma like…..

"Alright. I'm just joking Minami-san, forgive me about that."

"Y-you could've said so in the first place." Minami cried, pointing an accusatory glare at the still smirking Kidnapper-san.

"But you're the one who gave me the idea and I just played along with it." Though Minami was relieved knowing her assumptions were all wrong and it was just her imaginations running wild, she wouldn't let her guard down yet. Not with these two strangers who she thinks are not really bad people seeing they're not doing anything that can harm her. Well, except pinching her cheek which she admitted was a little painful.

"So, let's start this again, I'm Kamonohatsu Saeko , President of Kamonohatsu Entertainment Agency and this is my secretary, Marilyn." The secretary smiled brightly while bringing her hands up to her face in a cutesy way while Kamonohatsu Saeko walked towards Minami who was furrowing her brows. Although she was thinking her face seemed to express a confused expression.

"Kamonohatsu?"

"Yes."

"This doesn't make sense at all. Why would Persona's President kidnap me?" Minami asked incredulously, looking between Marilyn and Saeko-shachou. The two just smiled at her, finding no acceptable answers. She puffed and looks around, her gaze settling at the big poster on the wall. Then it hit her….

"T-that's…i-it's...-"

"You're in Kai's room, Minami-chan." Marilyn informed, still smiling at Minami who was pointing at Kai's poster. In the poster, the lead guitarist was standing, right foot anchored on an amplifier holding his guitar while giving his most irresistible smile.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're here because from now on you'll be Kai of Persona."

"W-what? What are you, insane? How can I be him? Is that even possible?" Minami asked, now pacing back and forth, clenching her fist tightly and biting her lower lip in the process. This was all taking a toll on her. She just want to wake up from this bad dream and back to the real world where she could have a friendly verbal match with Sae or sit seiza style with Rena for hours. On the second thought, she was just kidding about the proper sitting style, she meant the archery club.

"Where is Kai-san anyway?" She stopped pacing to ask. Her question immediately washed away the smile on Marilyn's face. Avoiding Minami's inquiring eyes as she averted her gaze, finding the floor more interesting suddenly. This goes unnoticed to the short girl.

"Well…?" she looked at Saeko-shachou who was looking back at her.

"You don't have to worry yourself about that. What you should be concern about is how to make yourself look like Kai." Minami sighed, restraining herself to burst out. Somehow this conversation was making her tired all of a sudden and seems to trigger her antagonistic side.

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'm not gonna be an accomplice to your crime or something and pretend as Kai. And the least you could do is to tell me what's going on if you want me to agree to doing this for you." She huffed after belting out what's on her mind while gesturing with her hands, heaving slightly as she inhaled air back to her lungs. After her outburst she slowly strode towards the door.

"Shachou…" Marilyn looked pleadingly at Saeko who was looking away, contemplating something.

"Shachou, if you don't do something, Minami-chan will…-"

"Alright…!" Saeko cut off Marilyn. Turning to see Minami who was about to open the door.

"Wait!"

She called. Minami stopped, her hand holding the doorknob but remained facing the door. She cursed inwardly, her curiosity made her stop and now she had no choice but to listen to the woman in order to satisfy her curiosity. Damn, this is why they called curiosity kills the cat.  
"Will you listen and be open-minded if I explain everything to you?" Saeko asked, sighing as she directed herself towards the lone couch in Kai's room, crossing her legs while making herself comfortable in her position. Marilyn followed suit, a soft smile graced her face.

"I guess it won't hurt, but I'm not saying I'm interested or something." Minami looked at the side, frowning a little as she grumbled. Her reply though made Saeko smirk however the girl didn't see it.

"Good. So would you mind sitting down?" Saeko gestured to the round King size bed, covered with blue sheets with a lone wolf howling as a design. Minami shook her head and just turned to face the two women.

"Okay. Well, to put it simply, Kai is on a coma because he accidentally fell from the stairs and the doctors don't know when he is going to wake up." The Kamonohatsu Entertainment Agency President explained without batting an eye. Observing the girl's expression which without a doubt was a shocked one.

"Thus Persona now has one less member." She added.

Minami on the other hand had some suspicions, having heard a rumor about a member of Persona having an accident and is in critical condition. Though, they did not mention who it was because of lack of evidence.

"That's why I'm telling you to temporarily replace Kai without the other member's knowledge, and of course I would pay you." Saeko added again, she felt she was compelled to add the last part to ease the girl's feeling about her idea, which is truthfully a crazy one. She gave the girl some time to regain her composure. It was a shocking information after all. But for the paparazzi to miss something big like this, Minami had an inkling doubt to believe what she just heard.

"Y-you're just joking, right? I'm not in some Dokkiri show or something?" Minami asked, scrambling around to find hidden cameras around the room but she found none. To both women sitting comfortably on the couch, the scene looked amusing to them. And if they're not in a serious situation right now, neither of them would try to stop the girl from messing up the room.

"Minami-chan, you're so cute and little but you're not in any show right now."

Marilyn said, standing up from the couch to pull the girl away from the cabinet who was messing the things on it, she cringed seeing some action figures already fell onto the floor. Kai would be furious if he sees his precious Gundam figures being treated like garbage like this. She pushed Minami lightly towards the bed, forcing the girl to sit down who frowned towards her. The word 'little' didn't pass unnoticed from the girl's sharp hearing after all.

"Now that you have your answers, how about we start making you look like the lead guitarist of Persona, now?" Marilyn and Minami looked at Saeko who was already standing just a meter away from them. A smirk slowly spreading across her face. This does not feel good at all.

"Then we should start by cutting that long hair of yours and putting blonde dye into it." Saeko pointed at Minami's long hair whose eye bulged out, clutching her hair protectively as she stood up and immediately backed away.

"Hell no!" She flinched, hearing herself cursed loudly. She loves her hair after all. It's one of the strongest points of evidence that she was not a HE. Remembering a certain friend who was insisting she was a man and not a girl just because she wouldn't join them for a bath.

"You leave my hair alone. Besides, I don't remember agreeing to this crazy idea of yours." Minami yelled, alarmed for her hair's safety. This made Saeko smirk even more.

"Well, if you're listening attentively, Minami-san or Kai from now on, you'll work for me whether you like it or not." The girl's eyes twitched out of annoyance. How she would love to pick up the baseball bat next to the potted plant and bashed the annoying woman on the head till she bleed. Well, not really…but it was tempting.

"Make me." She glared, challenging the irritating woman instead, whose brows lifted towards her.

"I already did." Minami frowned, looking at the source of her annoyance confusingly.

"The huge problem that made you skipped class…" Saeko started and Minami stiffened, remembering her priorities. Meaning the….

"I already took care of it so you don't have to worry anymore." A soft smile appeared on their president's face, making her look serene and not creepy. Minami on the other hand smiled unconsciously. It relieved her greatly knowing she did accomplish the most important task of her life.

"Now, about your hair…"

That completely erased the smile on Minami's face, hearing what her shachou said and seeing the evil smirked back on her face.

"NO…"

At a private villa, somewhere in the northern heights of Hokkaido, a lone girl was sitting at the porch of the house, wearing her warmest clothes while silently gazing at her phone. Though the scenery before her was utterly magnificent she can't bring herself to enjoy the place. It's just she feels it wasn't right that she was in a paradise-like place now, thinking of the reason that brought her here in the first place. But if it was in a different case, it's no doubt she'll be out somewhere, already enjoying the touristy sights the place offered. But no. She won't or rather her heart and mind won't let her, knowing somewhere deep down inside, there's a nagging feeling that something big happened.

Still gazing down at her phone, a soft smile slowly crept into her face. She was wondering how come this affecting her so much? And why did she let it affect her? The soft smile on her face slowly turned into a sad one, making her feel more melancholic.

"I don't know why but you're presence mean so much to me that I felt so empty when you're not around." She uttered to herself as she let out a heavy sigh, still gazing down at her phone that currently showed a picture of a blonde male scowling, his signature guitar hanging loose on his back. Though the picture was a stolen shot, it came out perfectly. Perfect for her to look at whenever she felt the need to wallow with her self-deprive feelings towards the blonde.

"I just wish sometimes you would look in my way." She sighed again, biting her lower lip to suppress the groan that wants to escape from her mouth.

A sudden rustle from behind her made her instantly shut her phone close and standing to her full height, looking back to see the person who interrupted her private time with herself.

"Kuu, you startled me." She nervously smiled at the blue-haired streak drummer who look back at her albeit suspiciously

"I thought you were with Riku challenging the ski tracks." She added, fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

"Well yeah." Kuu replied, still looking suspiciously at her.

"But a thought struck me and I decided to come back and force you to join us. Besides, I don't want the princess to be left alone by herself." Kuu finally smiled, holding out his hand towards her. She rolled her eyes and refuses the hand being offered to her.

"Tsk. If I better know you just want to see me make a fool of myself. Since I can't ski and all." She shook her head disapprovingly whilst a true smile now gazing her features.

"Geh! You got me." Kuu admitted sheepishly, still holding out his hand. She glared at him but finally took his hand.

"Fine. But teach me how to ski till the snow melts all over Hokkaido." She nudged Kuu playfully and now clings to his arm. The drummer groaned as he led her towards the ski equipment.

"Bah. Kai is better than me though. Boo for him wherever he was." He groaned one last time, not noticing the sad expression that crossed on his friend's face, but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Kai…"

Atsuko uttered softly, her voice was carried away by the cold winter air of Hokkaido.

* * *

Author's Note: For chapter 2, it's necessary for me to include the other characters so that the story can progress...so, those who don't like the idea...then, you can stop reading this one! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

A double update since I forgot to upload chapter 3...wahhaha

So, here's go nothing! Douzo!

* * *

**Fushigi no Persona**

Chapter Four – This is it?

-  
Minami sighed for the ninth time that day. She was still irritated about being forced against her will to wear a blonde wig. Right now she's in front of the mirror, checking if her wig was still in place since she was scratching her head all the time. It was uncomfortable after all, not to mention itches like hell. Well, at least her shachou didn't cut her hair?

_Flashback_

"Now, about your hair..."

"NO!"

She practically yelled at the woman who was threatening to murder her hair, glaring at her with such evil force in order to make the woman back away. However, to no avail her shachou was still inching closer to her with a pair of vicious looking scissors in her evil claws of a hand.

"Common now, it'll be over before you notice it." Her shachou grinned evilly, walking towards her with predatory eyes. She looked to Marilyn for help but the secretary seemed to have vanished, leaving her alone with the crazy hair cutting witch before her.

"Don't come near me." Minami shouted while dodging her shachou's attempt to slice her long hair. Her eyes widened in horror when some strands of her hair were caught and fell on the floor.

"M-my hair. Stop it, don't do it again." She ran pass her shachou towards the exit but it suddenly swung open, revealing a smiling Marilyn. Minami growled, now her only exit was blocked by their secretary.

"Minami-san, you move too much." Her shachou drawled, earning a shiver from Minami who doesn't care anymore whether if Marilyn was also a threat to her hair or not as she decided to hide behind the woman.

"It's really absurd; I really can't be Kai-san." Minami yelled to the woman whose brows were arching, seeing the shorter girl used her lover as a shield.

"So you rather sell yourself to that unmerciful loan shark?" Minami flinched. Sure she knows that Kanzaki guy was bad news from the beginning, but he was her only hope in earning the money in a short period of time.

"But I can't do that. If you think it's a brilliant idea for me to pretend as Kai-san, it's not."

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to Kamonohatsu Saeko." The woman chuckled, smirking at the girl while posing a V sign on her hand to Minami. The girl rolled her eyes. Is this really the person handling Persona? She looks so serious on TV and scary...unlike this fool standing in front of her. But yeah, the woman is still scary indeed, in a creepy and crazy way.

While the idea was totally out of hand and outrageous, Minami slowly noticed her resemblance with Kai. The shape of his face, his nose and mouth, she growled remembering she also has the same height with the blonde idol and shares the same fascination in devouring Katsudon.

"You're crazy." Minami sighed, slowly accepting the fact that there's really no way out of this problem. Even though she didn't even understand she got into it in the first place. At least not willingly...

"Shachou, look what I found downstairs." Marilyn exclaimed suddenly, bringing up the blonde wig to show to Saeko-shachou. The woman looked at her secretary with a blank expression, thinking what so important with the wig when she's about to cut the girl's hair anyway. Though she was happy seeing her Marilyn smiling brightly at her, her cherry mood really lightens up her day somehow.

"Shachou, we don't have to cut Minami-chan's hair after all. We're just gonna let her wear this wig." Right now, Marilyn was like a superhero to Minami's eyes and to say the girl was relieved was an understatement. It was like being saved from a lion's den. A lion who was grinning ear to ear, she shivered.

_End of Flashback_

And here she was, back in her room facing the mirror after sorting out her personal matters. She had gone back to her apartment and packed some of her clothes to take back to the house. However, upon seeing the outfits Shachou immediately confiscated them, telling her she will never need to wear them. In addition, Minami had gone to check if the serious problem she was worrying about had really been resolved by her shachou, she wasn't going to disguise as a guy unless shachou had kept her promise. Feeling the relief of knowing her problems had been solved, she felt the weight coming off her shoulders. Well, at least for now...

"Except this new one…"

Minami grimaced at herself on the mirror before dragging herself towards _her bed_, still scratching her head. _Damn this wig is really itchy_. And the boy clothes she was wearing right now wasn't helping at all. Glancing down at her outfit, she sighed and dove on top of the comfortable bed. She rolled over to lie on her back in order to look at the intricate designs on the ceiling. _Really fancy indeed..._

Now that she's alone right now, she could finally ponder as to what happened. The incident happening, her skipping class and club activities, almost selling herself to some perverted loan shark, kidnapped and finally being turned to Kai of Persona. What a rollercoaster ride. But as much as she hates to admit it, she's excited in meeting the members, specifically a certain princess of the group. Who she remembered were currently out of town in order to avoid paparazzi, however will be back tomorrow evening. That explains why their agency was so silent, making the building look like it was haunted.

She turned to her side and what greeted her were piles and piles of music sheets. She groaned. Was she or was she not glad to be a Persona fan? Although she was a closeted one she was still a fan since Persona debuted. This will definitely be an advantage considering she has to master all the piles of music sheets before Persona go on public again. And that will be days from now according to her shachou, which will not be much of a problem to her. Although she's quite modest, she still knows her own ability, give her 2 or 3 days and she'll proudly be able to play the guitar and sing like Kai. She is a music genius, a fact well hidden from her friends.

"Now, where did Kai-san put his guitar?" She smiled widely upon seeing the object near her closet. Time to rock n'roll.

Morning came fast and Minami already found herself arguing with her shachou. It seems her relationship with the woman gets better and better every single day. They were like North and South Korea, they needed to be separated as they have different views and beliefs in some aspects. Like right now, before they start throwing bombs at each other, figuratively of course. So, this is how it happened.

"Why are you out of your Kai persona right now?" Saeko-shachou asked, arms crossed over her chest while tapping her foot on the floor to show how displeased she was. Was she not clear in stating the rules that from now on, there would be much less Minami appearing and more Kai instead?

"Uhm…isn't it obvious? I'm going to class. I can't skip class anymore or I'll repeat my whole second year." Minami reasoned out, already wearing her blue chequered skirt and a white long sleeved uniform which is currently untucked. This was matched with her blue neck tie which is hanging loose around her neck. She looked like a delinquent student rather than the straight A student that she was, although her grades declined lately due to that certain incident happening.

"And how about your Kai responsibility?" Saeko pointed out what's making her edgy, it's dangerous after all. What if some paparazzi lurking outside Kamonohatsu Agency saw her, then her Kai persona, it wouldn't be difficult for them to put two in two and BAM, secret revealed Persona is screwed. That's what paparazzi were good at, wrecking idol's career, especially that blasted Friday magazine.

"Don't worry about it, shachou. I did what you told me. Look, my fingers were already forming some blisters for playing the guitar non-stop." Minami showed the pads of her fingers and truth be told there were really blisters forming. She had also heard the strumming of a guitar till midnight since the girl seems to be insensitive enough to connect the electric guitar to an amp. It made Saeko think not just how much Kai and Minami look alike but the two also shared the same manners. Though she hopes Minami would be more obedient than Kai.

"But still, you can't parade around here looking like that. What if the other members walk in and see you?" Saeko insisted, trying to convey her point to the girl.

"But you said it yourself, shachou. The others are coming back this evening. By then, I'll be Kai before they're even back.  
Minami huffed, looking at the ancestral clock in the living room. She's going to be late if this conversation continues. Saeko on the other hand thought how witty the small girl was, she was now comfortably calling her shachou as well. Considering she was being referred as Kidnapper-san before by same girl. _Maybe Marilyn has something to do with it_. Though deep down inside she was happy the girl already recognized her as their President.

"Shachou, Minami-chan, breakfast is ready. Come on, help yourself." This earned the attention of the two who were having a heated conversation, so much that Minami thinks she wouldn't need to exercise later as their conversation itself had already used up most of her energy.

"Alright, we're coming." Saeko replied, smiling at the woman who was wearing an apron with Hello Kitty designs. She turned to Minami.

"And you…" the girl looked back at her.

"You better be Kai before they come back." Minami rolled her eyes. Like she didn't say that before, but to assure her shachou...

"Hai, shachou. I will." Marilyn laughed lightly. It's just so fun and different at the same time having another girl in the agency. It makes the place lively and hopefully it will be even more once the others come back.

While Minami was happy her high school life was getting back to normal...well, almost normal, she wasn't happy at all when her shachou sadistically forced her to carry the guitar to school. Telling her to practice Persona songs every moment she had free time. That way she could maximize the use of her time. She was about to refuse though but a whip Saeko-shachou was twirling on her hand made her shut up. She's not sure why she was scared but her surivial instincts told her to be careful, especially when it was attached to her shachou's hand. Scary...

But then, there's no way she would allow any of her friends to find out why she was carrying a very expensive sleek guitar to practice Persona songs. Or worse, her friends finding out she was a Persona fan all along. She can't imagine the looks her friends would give her when that time comes. Her inner turmoil was interrupted though, seeing the person standing in front of their school gate, arms akimbo.

"Let me guess, she's waiting for Matsui Jurina to sweep her off her feet." Minami muttered to herself sarcastically as she strode towards the girl who was waiting for her. Who am I kidding with? She grumbled to herself inwardly.

"It was just yesterday that you decided to quit archery club and now you're joining Music club?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Rena." Minami smiled cheerily to the girl when she reached her. But one can tell the shorter one was faking it. It clearly shows when Minami's right eye was twitching while greeting Rena.

"Fine. Good morning to you, Minami."

Rena huffed, now walking side by side with Minami towards their school. Greeting the first years they passed along the way, who blushed upon being greeted by their Rena-senpai who they thought was very cool when with her Kyudo attire.

"But please, tell me Minami. You're not really joining the Music Club, are you?" Rena stopped walking, eyeing the guitar that was hanging on Minami's back. The latter also stopped walking, a few steps ahead of Rena as she looked back to her friend, an idea crossed her mind, and she smirked inwardly.

"Why not? I mean, Music Club is cool and the members are not really obliged to be present everyday unlike the Archery club." Minami replied, making Rena flinch. True, Music Club is not really that strict as long as they contribute their original songs to the club. Archery club on the other hand is the exact opposite, since members should be present all the time, with the Inter-High competition coming, slacking is a no-no.

The two resumed their walk, with the much taller girl frowning as she really didn't like Minami's answer. Of course, Archery Club is a serious club after all. And she thought the girl wasn't really serious about joining other clubs, though seeing the blasted guitar made her think twice.

"But since when did you play guitar?"

"I played a long time ago and that feeling of playing the guitar again rekindled yesterday." Rena almost rolled her eyes for Minami's choice of words. _Rekindled?_ But stopped herself as the girl looked at her with a bright smile.

"But you can't join Music Club."

"Says who?" Minami asked, enjoying the annoyed looked on Rena's face as they stopped walking upon reaching their shoe lockers to change their outdoor shoes to an indoor one.

"Says me. Since you belong to Archery Club and not to some melodramatic club." Rena replied after donning her indoor shoes, looking at Minami who was in the process of closing her shoe locker. They resumed walking again but now towards their respective classroom, which was located in the second floor.

"Besides, I was trying to contact you last night but I can't reach your phone."

"Really? That's funny because I was trying to avoid you that time." Minami chuckled seeing her friend glare at her. Though a glaring Rena is cute, it is creepy as well when the girl started to giggle like she was insane or something.

"Relax. I was just joking, Rena. My phones out of battery that time and as you can see, I'm busy practicing playing the guitar."

"I noticed." Rena simply replied, glancing down at Minami's fingers. If the girl was really serious in quitting their club then she was in a serious trouble. Minami was one of her best archers after all.

"What the…? Holy cow!"

Minami suddenly blurted out, completely rooted to where she was standing. Which exactly at the second floor of their school building, near the window that overlooks the soccer field and some areas, like a corner of the building where her friend Miyazawa Sae was making out with her newly achieved girlfriend Akimoto Sayaka.

Rena followed her line of direction and instantly blushed seeing their common friend getting it on with their famous Council President. She looks away and grabs Minami's hand to pull the girl away from the intimate scene they just witnessed.

"Wow, Sae's really the man." Minami whispered to no one in particular but Rena nodded in agreement. Her face still flushing.

"Well, let's talk again later, I guess." Rena said hastily, releasing Minami's hand when she noticed they're already in front of the girl's room. The captain of Archery Club didn't even wait for the latter's response as she power walk towards her own room. Though Minami doubted Rena would actually go straight inside their room as she noticed her friend making a detour towards the bathroom. Probably to wash her redden face. She felt her own cheeks which were quite warm as well. No doubt she was completely blushing right now. _Should I go to the bathroom too?_

The warning bell was the answer to her question. So she silently walked towards her seat, settling her guitar beside her table and waited for the tardy bell to ring.

"SAFE~!"

All heads turn towards Miyazawa Sae who just barely made it in time before the tardy bell rang. Her cheeks slightly flushed from the running she did. A grin formed in the corner of her mouth as she looked at everyone who was giving her amused looks. And the Genking that she is, she proudly walks in her designated chair, which was in front of Minami. The shorter girl was smirking slyly that made Sae stop from her tracks.

"Okay, what's with the evil smile, Takamina?"

"Nothing! Just figuring out whether you're little run or your little make out session made your cheeks flush like that." Minami said, passing it just like an offhanded comment as she propped her left elbow on her table, resting her chin on her palm and still giving her all too knowing smile to Sae. Who by now blushing furiously as she tried to ignore her friend by sitting on her chair and not turning around to regard her friends comment.

"Fine ignore me, but you know you can't do that forever, Miyazawa." Minami said after awhile, pretending to check her nails while discreetly taking a peek to a disgruntled Miyazawa Sae. The tall girl knew her friend was up to something and her worst fear came true, Takamina caught her.

She decided, if the small girl was pretending what she witnessed was nothing, then she'll pretend she heard nothing as well. Though her flushing cheeks and the looks her classmates giving her, having heard what Takamina said, wasn't helping for her to pull up such act. _Damn Takamina and her big mouth._

Sitting on her chair, she didn't dare meet the inquiring gaze of her classmates or worse looked back at her friend.

"Righttt…ignore me for all you want Miyazawa, but you can't deny what I saw." Minami gauge, teasing her friend while poking at the girl's back after not earning any reaction from her. Who by the way just continue to ignore her. Sae growled which made Minami smiled widely, finally eliciting some response from her. The tall girl never thought the day would come where she wished the class would just start. Argh! She blamed Minami for this, who by now obviously enjoying her victory for their everyday friendly banter.

Now free from her school responsibilities and successfully managing to escape Rena again, and a somewhat enraged Miyazawa, though thanks to the blasted guitar she was carrying on her back, she was now sporting a bruise on her left knee. She got it while escaping from Rena, who tagged team with Sae in capturing her. She tripped on someone's bag scattered in the hallway while running away from her friends; the slightly heavy guitar made her lose her balance. But what was important was the fact she escaped.

True, she escaped from her school responsibilities from Rena and Sae, but here she was, saying hello to her other responsibility. Her Kai responsibility to be exact. Now in her boy clothes, she was having a last minute check with her appearance if she really looks like Kai. She was nervous, no, she was terrified she would blow her own cover upon meeting the other Persona members. And that means jeopardizing her other personal responsibility as well. Not good.

Upon hearing the main door downstairs open and a simultaneous 'Tadaima',a thought running towards the bathroom and locked herself there, considering staying there forever cross her mind. She chastised herself for even thinking of running away, and glanced at her reflection, I mean his reflection. With a satisfied smile, he turns towards the door, ready to meet his band mates.

"This is it." He muttered to himself, inhaling and exhaling exaggeratedly before opening his door that will lead him to others. But before he could even reach for the door knob, the door swung open. And before he realized what's happening, he was already being tackled down on the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: What would you like to happen in chapter 5? Tell me...oishite yo!


	5. Chapter 5

This was chapter was posted on another site ages ago, and i was too lazy to post it up here. Others may already read this but still putting it here for the sake who followed this trash lol.

**Disclaimer still stands!**

* * *

**Fushigi no Persona**

**Chapter Five– Meet the Persona**

Days had already passed ever since her first encounter with the Persona members. And she can say she was truly relieved no one ever suspected she was a girl and was only pretending as Kai. She remembered their happy faces, but most of all she remembered the angelic face of no other than Maeda Atsuko.

_Flashback_

There were reasons why she chose Archery Club as her after school activity and one of the main reason was, it doesn't need any body contact at all, with other members. That's why she hated sports like Judo, Basketball, Soccer and even Volleyball. She hates feeling pain, period. But right now, pain seems greeting her enthusiastically.

"Argh! Get off of me." He yelled loudly, pushing off the body that was crashing him down to the ground.

"Waaa…Kai, you're alive and you're back." The person on top of him wailed, refusing to budge or even move despite him struggling underneath.

"Baka! Get off, I can't breathe." He yelled again and was thankful when the weight pressing him down was suddenly gone. He looked up and was greeted by the smiling face of the most handsome boy he ever met in his life.

"Yo, you alright?" Riku asked, offering his hand to him. He smiled back and received the help being offered. Now looking directly and face to face with the handsome boy, he was star struck. Riku was pretty handsome and very tall. He grimaced remembering his own height, and Riku perceived it as pain from being tackled by…

"Kuu, look what you did." Riku said, nudging the grumbling Kuu who was being forcefully yanked away from Kai. He missed his buddy after all, even though all that they do was argue. So, you can't blame him if he tackled the blonde for a hug.

"Kai…." Kuu called the silent blonde worriedly, who was exercising his shoulders. It did hurt a little from the fall he took.

Kai looked up and gave the worrying boy a reassuring smile. He was also star struck seeing the cute face of the boy closed up. One word came to his mind. Ikemen. These are the boys who made her classmates all gaga and dreamy just by looking at their pictures in the magazine. Now he knows why.

"Hey, say something." Riku smiled elbowing him playfully. The pretty boy was worried as well, seeing that his usual boisterous blonde friend wasn't saying anything. Kuu, too, was patiently waiting for Kai to speak.

For Nami pretending to be Kai, she doesn't know what to say. All the speech she prepared and practiced last night went out flying outside the window, seeing the two Ikemen up-close. It seemed her brain stop functioning momentarily. Plus, she also doesn't know how to act towards them, like the real Kai would. The 'what-ifs' running on her mind made her rooted to where she was standing. Totally petrified out of nervousness and well…she was still star struck having spoiled of attention by the two famous men in Japan.

"Er…nice to see you again?" He tried saying. Riku and Kuu just stared at him blankly. He suddenly has the urge to kick himself for saying the wrong things to them seeing how the boys look at him weirdly. He want to take it back, but he was surprised when the two engulf him in a bone crushing hug.

"You bet'cha shortie, I'm glad…" Kuu shook his head.

"-I'm very happy that your back." He said instead, a wide smile on his face.

"We won't gonna let you go on another soul searching what-not again." Riku said, finally letting go of the blonde, Kuu did the same. He frowned confusingly to his friends but suddenly remembered his shachou telling him about his excuse for being gone for a week.

"Well yeah, I won't do that again anytime soon." He laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. This really needs a lot of getting used to, being Kai that is, he thought.

"And I'm not short." He punched Kuu on the shoulder playfully and Riku agreed, laughing lightly as well.

"That's our Kai." Kuu said blithely, slinging his arm over the blonde's neck while chuckling.

The drummer didn't tell anyone but he was scared like hell when their shachou told them about Kai leaving for awhile. When he asked Marilyn and Saeko-shachou about the blonde's whereabouts and when he was going home, their answer almost made him yell at them, demanding for an exact date, but he didn't. Instead, he just clenched his fist tightly, nodded and went to his room quietly.

"Hey boys, dinner's ready." Marilyn called from the open door, smiling softly at them. She was deeply moved at Riku and Kuu's open affection and concerned with their blonde companion. She silently prayed for the real Kai to recover fast. The boys would really be devastated if they would found out the truth.

"Already? You could've said so Marilyn. I am so hungry from the travelling we did." Riku whined, rubbing his stomach whilst smiling back at their secretary turned chef.

"Anyhow, let's go down. Shachou's already there." Marilyn informed before turning to leave.

"What?! Common Kai, that whipping monster would devour the food in no time." Kuu said exaggeratedly, he scowled when he heard Riku laughed at him, though the Persona leader nodded in agreement with Kuu's claim about their shachou.

"Whipping monster?" He muttered to himself but chuckled at how childish the drummer was acting, calling out silly nicknames that is, to their shachou no less. Though he liked that nickname, thinking it perfectly suits their unpredictable president.

"Race you to the dining hall." Kuu exclaimed suddenly and bolted out from the room with Riku trailing behind him, muttering something about not eating his share of food.

He chuckled and shook his head; he would never ever guess the cool exterior Kuu was radiating was just the partial of who he really was. Kuu was still childish in many ways while Riku on the other hand, despite with his undeniably celebrity looks and aura he would also slipped up and would act childish as well, though not completely compared with Kuu. Like what just happened awhile ago. But one thing he was sure of, his classmates would die just to trade places with him where he was right now. The thought made him smile from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" He snapped his head to the left side to where Maeda Atsuko was standing, a small and a confused smile adorning her face. Kai on the inside felt his world stop completely upon seeing the most beautiful girl in the world smiled at him. His inspiration, his idol Maeda Atsuko was smiling at him. He can gladly die now.

Being star-struck for the third time in one day made him act like a fool, especially in front of this princess. He hasn't realized it yet but he's been staring openly at the lead vocalist, until the said vocalist flicked his forehead. Totally snapping him out from ogling Atsuko who was very amused for being check out at a very close proximity.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" Atsuko said, just standing an arm's length away from the blonde. Crap. He was caught staring. This was so embarrassing. And the evidence of his crime suddenly appeared in the form of a cute blush on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized deliberately, looking away to hide his blushing cheeks whilst missing the surprised look on their princess face when he said those words. He wanted to hit himself with a baseball bat many times for screwing his first ever encounter with his idol. Now the thought of impressing the princess on their first meeting exploded like a soap bubble in the air. Great! What a great failure.

"Oh…uhm, it's not like you to apologize to me for just something like that." Atsuko unsurely said, not used to the blonde's shy behavior. She was just not expecting something like apologizing would come out from Kai's mouth. Especially if that' A' word was directed at her. What she was expecting was a scoff and a glare, not this one. Maybe the whole disappearing act for a week manages to change the guitarist a little bit, she thought. Secretly liking the idea and wish for it to remain like that from now on.

"Well, let's have our dinner now. I'm surprised you're still up here and not having a wrestling match with Kuu at the dining table." She added, passing the still stunned blonde as she started to descend the flight of stairs, but stop at the third step.

"By the way, welcome home shortie." Atsuko smiled at her, a genuine heart fluttering smile that the blonde can't help but admire the girl even more. And for the first time, he felt he really was home.

"I'm home." He muttered back, also smiling at the lead vocalist….then frowned after realizing what the girl had just called him. He was about to object Atsuko's claim but the girl immediately spun around, leaving him alone to himself.

_End of Flashback_

He groaned. Wiping the water from the corner of his lips after drinking from a bottle of mineral water he was holding. He never thought being an idol was very tiring. It was more worse compared to all the jobs he took during the times he really needed a big sum of money. That's why he almost bolted out from the recording room when their shachou announced they're going to have a break.

He was only being Kai for days and he already wants to give up. At first he was enjoying the celebrity life, the attention given to them. The press conference Persona held made him feel like the most important person in the world. With the non-stop flushing of the cameras and all, he thought it made him blind from it. Then there's the talk show and variety shows where they've guessed in and been welcome to the entertainment world again. All in all in it was fun but very tiring.

Why?

Because in that days he was Kai, being the famous celebrity, he was also seeing his other responsibility as Minami, her real identity. It drived him crazy juggling his schedule between a student and an idol. But most of his time was spent being as Kai so he doesn't have a choice but to skip class. But he was wondering why the teachers seem doesn't mind him skipping class. Did shachou have something to do with it? Anyhow, he was thankful. At least he doesn't have to worry about his teachers hunting out his butt for his absences. Besides, he promised to himself to attend class if possible as he can or if there's going to have a long quiz, which was his current problem right now.

Pacing back and forth in the hallway, he glanced at his wristwatch. Only thirty minutes left before the afternoon class will resume, and that's the time his History class would start where there will be going to have a quiz.

"What's eating you up?" He jumped a little when he heard a voice beside him. Though the voice was curious, a hint of concern was also noticeable.

"Nothing…ahm, where's shachou?" He asked, glancing down to his wristwatch again.

"Eww! You really don't want to know where that whipping demon is right now." He chuckled seeing his friend who turned out to be the gullible drummer acted like he was going to puke.

When he started living in Kamonohatsu agency, he found out a lot of things. First Kuu, he found out the cool boy being the youngest of them all would start meaningless squabbles with him. It made him remember his own friend who's currently dating a famous senpai on their school. Back to Kuu, he concluded the boy as very playful and annoying but he noticed that it was just his way of showing his affections to others, meaning towards him. A bit twisted yet cute, if his not too annoying that is.

Secondly Riku, the always calm and gentle leader of Persona, though he's always the level-headed of the group, the one's acting as a balance between id and superego, it didn't occur to him the shonen boy also has a mean streak he was hiding. He too, would also join in their verbal match with Kuu when their shachou wasn't around. But one thing he was sure about this person, that he can get girls whoever or whenever he wants.

Thirdly Atsuko, the girl in his eyes he thought wouldn't do anything wrong, the princess and vocalist who look timid and aloof of their group. Imagine how surprised he was when he caught her first villainous acts.

_Flashback _

After they had their press conference, dealing a lot of questions of why the sudden disappearance of Persona, the six person group found themselves in a private restaurant to celebrate their comeback. With the entertainment world welcome them warmly and with no negative rumors at all, their shachou happily announce that she's going to treat them in an expensive restaurant for dinner.

"No holding back with your orders." She readily added, her trademark smirk in place. Riku energetically yelled a 'yosh', Atsuko smiled politely while Kuu shouted 'free food'. The drummer's eyes were brimming with happiness and was about to give his shachou a hug, but her deadly stare and whip on her hand made him stop and instead glomp the unsuspecting blonde.

As the six of them finally settled in front of the table, food already awaits for them to be devoured. Their tiredness for overworking was long forgotten as they started to eat the delicious treat by their shachou with their hearts content. Kai concluded how quickly his band mates turn into a giddy child upon tasting the dish they ordered, as Kuu close his eyes while savoring his fried prawns. He chuckled at the sight, glancing sideways as his eyes caught Atsuko who was discreetly and easily stole one of Riku's daifuku when the leader of Persona got distracted by his phone. The time Riku was finished with his business; he noticed one of his mochi cakes was missing.

"Alright, give it back. Last time I checked I still have 2 pieces of mochi left." He glared at the youngest member whose mouth full of his own food, shaking his head.

"You're such a glutton, baka." Riku shook his head, very displeased about Kuu's attitude. Kai on the other hand just sit still and ate in silent. Telling himself not to involve in other's business, especially when the real culprit was giving him a smile. A charming smile that hinted a slight of challenge. Challenging him to tell the truth to Riku.

"Hey, it wasn't me. I don't like mochi that much in the first place." Kuu defended himself at their leader who only grumbled a 'whatever' as a reply, completely ignoring the frowning drummer as he ate his last piece of mochi. As for the blonde, he just continued to eat in silent, peeking one last glance at a smirking Atsuko.

_End of Flasback_

And lastly, Saeko-shachou. He thought she was creepy and odd, with her unpredictable attitude and with the whip she secretly carries around. Kai was wondering where could be the ingenious woman hiding that 'weapon of butt destruction as Kuu terminally coined. But that's not what bothering him, rather the incident he accidentally witnessed one fateful night.

It was very warm that night when the blonde decided to fetch himself a glass of water to drink. When he reached the ground floor, his perky ears heard some weird noises coming from the kitchen. Being the courageous and curious child that he was, he silently tiptoed towards the kitchen and witnessed the most terrifying sight he'd ever seen. His shachou, doing 'this' and 'that' with Marilyn. And started that day, he concluded that he hates L the most.

"Argh! They're at it again?" He shuddered, a disgusted look painted on his face.

"You bet." Kuu replied grimacing as Kai let out a heavy sigh, walking towards the exit.

"Kai, where are you going?" Kuu asked, frowning at the strange behavior of their lead guitarist.

"Yeah, where are you going….again?"

The voice of their princess halted him at his tracts, not missing the part where Atsuko emphasized with the word 'again'. He scowled at the biting attitude of the girl he adored so much, not understanding why their lead vocalist would randomly riled him up whenever she has a chance. Despite over that, he still respects and idolizes her.

Glancing sideways, he noticed something and walks back, removing his jacket at the same time. When was standing in front of the confused Atsuko, he only gave her a small smile and drape his jacket over her expose shoulders. Earning a cute blush from the usual aloof princess, who quickly looks away from him. His smile widened at the sight. Atsuko was really pretty with the cute blush on her face.

"Ahem! Sooo…" Kuu interrupted, drawling with his words while eyeing his two buddies. Kai looked at him as if what he done was nothing, while Atsuko take this chance to distance herself away from the blonde, settling herself at the couch though she did not attempt to remove the jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm going somewhere." He finally answered as he strode towards the exit, this time not stopping even if he heard a disgruntled sound from the drummer. When he reached the door, he waved over his shoulder and taking a very discreet glance at the still silent vocalist sitting at the corner.

"You can't leave yet, recordings going to resume soon." Kuu yelled, his arms on his hips as his friend finally disappeared at the exit door.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked, hearing the tail end of Kuu's loud voice about leaving and recordings.

"It's Kai. He left." He offered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Again?" Riku's brows raised upon hearing his blonde friend left with no explanation again. He knows it's not his business with what's Kai been doing, but to leave in a middle of recording their comeback single? That he cannot tolerate. He was now having some suspicions of why Kai was always on the run. He hardly even has a bonding time with him since he would always disappear after every work has finished.

"Let him be. We're just going to continue recording tomorrow. For now, you're free to go." Their shachou suddenly immerged from nowhere, with a flushing Marilyn attached to her. When she received confused looks from the boys she only smiled at them and left.

"Okay, that was major weird." Riku said after their shachou was no longer in the premises. Since when did their president become so lenient with them, to Kai especially? Considering she was fuming mad when they're late for only 2 minutes for their rehearsals.

The lead vocalist silently agreed with their leader. If Kai was being suspicious, their shachou was being weirder. She was not stupid for not to notice it. With what's Kai been doing to his free time, namely reading a book, a very thick History book to be exact, which was very unusual for him. Since she knows the blonde prefer playing Psp, not that she was giving him particular attention, she just noticed it. So, she decided the blonde's change of behavior was totally a mystery; it was as if Kai was suddenly a different person. She felt her cheeks warming up remembering the up-close smile the blonde had given him. Wondering why he became a gentleman so suddenly.

The time she finally step foot in their campus, heaving deeply and out of breathe, wearing her school uniform, it was almost time for the tardy bell to ring. She barely made it on time. Quickly changing her outdoor shoes to indoor ones, she dashed quickly to her room. Finding the said room empty.

"What the…?" She voiced out her frustrations, confused. Not minding the sweat that slowly sliding from the side of her face down to her neck. Was her effort and running was all in vain? Or History class got cancelled and no one in good gracious informs her?

Still looking dumbly inside the empty room, her phones suddenly ringing snapped her out of her stupor. Looking at the name flashing at her phone, she look around checking if she really was alone before answering the call from Riku.

"What is it?" She asked after pressing the answer button, walking towards the window that overlooks the entire soccer field.

"You just suddenly disappeared on us again, without telling us where you're going." Riku said from the other line, his tone was scolding the blonde though if you listen carefully it hinted he was more concerned than being mad.

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up and I need to take care of it." Minami sighed, cringing at the same reasons she always gave when her Persona friends ask about her whereabouts. She can't help it, she can't tell them the truth.

"Fine…but be back at home, we're going to have some fun later." Riku informed and Minami can tell that their gentle leader was smiling now, with what the excitement lace on his voice.

"Alright, count me in." She replied back, unconsciously smiling in the process.

"You should 'cause I'm going to introduce you to someone special." She heard Riku laughed lightly.

"I promise I'll be home soon, really." She rolled her eyes at how Riku threatened him in a subtle way. Though she was excited to whom was Riku referring as special someone? She bet it's another celebrity.

"Kai, remember to be back home at Kamonohashi at 6pm, okay?" Riku one last time reminded and Minami growled at that.

"Yeah, yeah…see you later, Riku." She finally said and ended the call with a sigh. Sometimes it's really hard to please Riku, she thought. She leaned her head to the glass window, thinking about her idol life. She chuckled at herself remembering one incident-…

"Mi-na-mi-chan."

"Gah!"

She jumped in fright when suddenly someone whispered her name to her right ear, making her bump her forehead at the window. Cursing inwardly while rubbing her sore forehead she looks at the person grinning from ear to ear at her. Her eyes widening upon recognizing the person.

"Miichan?"

"The one and only." The girl smiled widely before engulfing the shorter girl in a bone crushing hug, even lifting her up from the ground.

"Baka! Put me down." Minami grumbled, hitting the top of her friend's head.

"Itta. And here I was being so worried that you miss the genius and cute o'l me." Putting Minami down she rubbed her head to ease the pain induced by her friend.

"Bleh…" Minami acted like puking her guts out, making Miichan pout at her.

"I was actually having the time of my life while you're out in Kyoto, mingling with your co-genius friends." She added sarcastically to which Miichan smiled at, not getting Minami's sarcastic remarks as she inch closer to her.

"Haha, I miss you too, Minami-chan." Miichan said, wiggling her eyebrows at the grimacing girl for her declaration. And to make it worse she embraced Minami again, not caring if the girl yelled in protest. But after awhile she gave in and hugged the girl back albeit hesitantly. She smiled when she heard a positive hum from Miichan. She sighed. Sometimes her friend was like a harmless big hamster that's needed to be pet once in a while to cool down her somewhat-massive energy.

"By the way Minami-chan…." She trailed off, pulling away from the hug to which Minami's delight.

"Hmm..?"

"Who is Riku?"

And the thought of her friend being a big harmless hamster suddenly vanished and was replaced by an imaginary cat grinning from ear to ear while playing with her invisible beard.

"Uhmm…how about we hug more?" Was the only reply she came up as she draw the confuse Miichan in a reluctant hug...

* * *

Violent reactions PM me. For grammatical errors, sue me! English isnt ma native tongue so deal with it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

This one was also posted a long time ago! :D Soo, to those peepz who haven't read this yet, enjoy!

Disclaimer still stands: I don't own AKB48 or Mendol just Acchan and Tomochin lol jk

* * *

**Fushigi no Persona**

**Chapter Six – Surprises! Surprises!**

Minami's POV

I was glad that History class got cancelled, but I was never that glad that my friend Minegishi Minami was back from her frolicking at Kyoto. Not at all, na-uh! You asked why? Because I know she's going to be the latest addition as the pain in the butt and roller coaster ride of my life. Making my life more complicated as it was. But it wasn't like Miichan's not a part of the group that's making my high school life more 'memorable'; she just got a vacation from it when she was sent to Kyoto. The school needing a genius that is, who is surprisingly Miichan represents our school for some inter-high activities.

So here we are, our group of friends consists of no other than Miichan herself, Rena, Sae plus her girlfriend to which Miichan's utmost surprised. And of course, the new recruits which I have no idea where they came from and quite a bit surprising as well. A very unexpected addition in our group indeed. So, I decided the word for today was surprise. I just wish the surprises for today ends up here.

Now sitting at the secluded area inside the café near our school; a table was separating us into two groups. Rena was sitting at my left side with Sae beside her and Miichan at my right. Opposite to us were our 'new friends'.

As we finally settled in our seats, my eyes including Sae and Rena's we're drawn to a particular person.

"Hey, Miichan! How'd you managed to… befriend her?" Sae asked in a whisper-like voice while taking a peek to the new addition of our group. Rena and I rolled our eyes since it was obvious they can hear her. Miichan pondered a little before she enthusiastically replied. And it was accompanied by a blinding bright smile.

"I met Harunyan at Kyoto during the competition. Oh! She was the representative of their school and after that we just became friends, just like that."

"And her?"

Rena awkwardly pointed at the girl attached to this 'Harunyan' person, who by the way was very uncomfortable and was struggling to get away from this very unexpected 'new recruit'. 'Harunyan' was trying to push her away from further smothering her chest. When the said girl noticed Rena was pointing at her she smiled brightly. And here I thought Miichan's smile was unbeatable.

"Hai, Hai, Oshima Yuko desu. Nyan-Nyan's girlfriend." And my jaw instantly drops on the floor when she finished her introduction. Looking at my companions, their reactions speaks for it that we share the same thoughts. For real?

"Don't decide that by yourself, you hentai." 'Harunyan' hit the girl's head as she denied the claimed to her by this Oshima Yuko. But I've got this feeling that Harunyan doesn't really mind the girl calling her as her girlfriend, with what her lips slightly quirk in a frowning-smile.

"Kojima Haruna desu. Nice to meet you." She bowed her head as she introduces herself. Kojima?

"And as I've said, I'm Nyan-Nyan's girlfriend." Oshima Yuko interjected to which Haruna rolled her eyes off. Probably already used to this Oshima's demeanor. Or probably having heard it before and was too tired to correct the derange girl.

Sae nodded and gives a thumbs-up to Oshima. I bet Genking already likes the girl's cheeky personality. Her eternal comrade? Maybe, and it's a scary thought. Rena on the other hand did the opposite, she was shaking her head but I don't know how to interpret it. It could be she was amazed or really impossibly amazed. Me? I was surprised. I told you, my word for today was surprise.

"Well, only a fool who doesn't know the name Oshima Yuko." The silent council president said, putting her own cents in the unfolding scene before us, stopping the boisterous conversation as all heads turn towards her.

Right, Sayaka was correct in saying only a fool and a plain stupid person who can't recognize the Oshima Yuko. Well, if she wasn't in her disguise but we still recognize her, but that wasn't the point. The point was being her as Oshima Yuko the famous actress. She won lots of awards for her acting skills. But to see her in plain clothes and was attached to another girl was a different story. A different definition of Oshima Yuko that is. Besides, isn't she worried about paparazzi at all? I could never imagine the endless showbiz news out of this scandal, if someone ever going to expose this or found out.

"How did you guys know her in the first place?" There, I finally asked the nagging question that wants to come out from my mouth ever since my eyes landed to the actress. Honestly? Well, I was kind of star struck. Even though I already met a few celebrities since I became Kai-san, I still easily got start struck every time I met a new one.

"Unfortunately, she was our guest speaker in our last day in Kyoto during our closing ceremonies." Haruna sighed, keeping her distance from the actress. I'm glad Oshima-san wasn't trying any of her tricks to Haruna and was behaving now, because if she was trying to be inconspicuous she's doing it poorly. Some of the other patrons were already throwing glances at us, especially towards her. I really don't want them to recognize her; I don't want being mob by her fans.

"And that's where I saw my Nyan-Nyan and I immediately fell in love with her." Oshima-san mused, her eyes dreamy. Instead of trying to attach herself to Haruna, this time she just captured one of her hands and intertwined it with her own. And wow, Haruna gave in. She didn't even struggle and just rolled her eyes again.

"What a love story, right guys?" Miichan beamed. Rena nodded hesitantly as an awkward smile appeared on her face. Sayaka did the same as Rena while Sae grinned and nodded in approval. Its kinda creeps me out seeing my friend and Oshima-san grinning to each other as if they were plotting something. I just hope I wasn't included in that plan, if ever there is one in the future.

And as for me, I kind of felt sorry for my new friend. But I wasn't saying that being showered with attention from one of the most well-known celebrity was a bad thing. It's nice actually, but not when that certain celebrity was groping you or pushing you to your limits. Well, I was glad Kai-san doesn't have someone in his life like that, though sometimes I felt someone was watching my every move. That, or I was only being paranoid someone finding out my ultimate secret. And besides that, something's bugging me. I had this strangest feeling that I already met this Kojima Haruna somewhere. I just can't remember when or where.

"You know, you look very much the same to someone I know." Haruna said, looking directly at me while swatting the hand that was trying to grab her chest. My eyes widened. Is she an esper? To cover my surprise I hurriedly pick up my juice and down it with just one gulp. When I looked back at her, I saw her glaring to Oshima-san before turning back her attention to me, ignoring the cute whine of the perverted actress beside her.

"Well…." I trailed off, trying to form a lie on my head. It would be dangerous if she'll associate me with Kai-san. Or even a tiny speculation about me looking like Kai-san.

"Maybe you just mistaken Minami-chan for a grade-schooler we saw in Kyoto, Harunyan." Miichan said while wriggling her brows at me. She laughed when she saw the scowl forming on my face. Making fun of my height again? Right now, I don't know whether to kill her or thank her for diverting the topic. My friends laughing along with her gives me the chance not to answer Haruna's question. Though, I ended as a laughing stock again. Yes, I'll definitely kill Miichan later for this.

"Oi, don't be so mean to Takamina like that. She doesn't look like a grade-schooler anymore." Sae tried defending my honor while wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes for laughing too much. I could've believed she meant what she said, but the presence of a smirk on her face has an exact opposite meaning.

"Don't tell me you're siding with her now, Sae-chan." Miichan pouted as the mirth slowly dies down. I rolled my eyes, taking a bite from the cake I ordered. I decided to ignore my 'good' friends right now.

"So you mean to say, you're a high-schooler as well?" Yuko asked as she looks at me, confused written all over her face, finding it difficult for her to believe that I belong to the High school level. I should be offended by her rude question, but considering the friends I keep around it didn't affect me anymore.

"Yuko…" Haruna chided the actress quickly.

"Sorry, she didn't mean what she said." She apologized in Yuko's behalf, giving me an awkward smile while glancing at Miichan. Signaling a silent call of help towards our prodigy friend.

"But I really thought she's…." Yuko still insisted, but she immediately shut up when Haruna look at her sharply. I felt my left eye twitched at her unfinished sentence. Do I really look like a girl who hasn't reached her puberty age yet?

"Of course I know she's a High School student. I was only joking, right Nyan-Nyan?" Yuko said instead, flashing us with her cute smile I often see in television. Good thing I'm one of her fans and that I can easily forgive her for insulting my height. Besides, it's really nice to see her cute dimples up close.

"Anyway, why don't you guys share some latest updates that happened to you while I was away." Miichan asked excitedly, propping her elbows on the table as she leaned forward eyes glinting with anticipation. She eyed the Student Council President that was sitting opposite to her, who smoothly averted her eyes away in time.

Haruna sighed, grateful that Miichan got her silent cry of help. She smiled lightly at my bubbly friend who playfully winks back at her.

"I'm dating Sayaka now." Sae admitted without any hesitation. All eyes turned to her as she smiled widely. Though I can't say the same with Akimoto-senpai who was now choking on the tea she was drinking. I take it she didn't expected Genking to casually blurt out about their relationship so suddenly and…. openly.

"How did it happen?" Rena asked after she handed Akimoto-senpai some disposable tissues. Her curiosity beats her shyness. Few days ago, she can't even look at Sae without blushing. I guess seeing Sae making out with Akimoto-senpai engraved to her memory and hasn't forgotten about it.

"Well yeah, I'm curious as well. How did a slacking student like you landed a straight A senior student?" I asked, now enjoying the conversation as the spot light shifted to Sae. My old pal glared at me and the triumphant smile on my face widened.

"I caught her climbing the wall, trying to skip class." Akimoto-senpai shared, a ghost of smile appeared on her face as she reminisce the scene.

"She told me not to report her delinquent acts and in exchange she would take me out on a date." She added shyly, her cheeks blossoming with a red hue.

I look incredulously at my friend. Did she really asked out the Council President after being caught climbing on the wall? Somehow this made sense. With her ego much bigger than her head I bet she even does some crazy things than this. She was after all, the famous black prince of our school.

"It's a good trade, don't you think? Besides, I'm not really sure it would work since she's the Council President and all." Sae scratched her left cheek as she smiled sheepishly. Yuko who was silent after being scolded by Haruna suddenly stood up, walked beside Sae and grasped her right hand. Her eyes were gleaming.

"You and I are comrades and should stick together. I'm proud of you." She dramatically wipes the invisible tears on her eyes after she said those words to Sae, shaking the hand she was holding. Genking nodded her head vigorously.

The rest of us? We're like gaping at the implausibility the famous actress did. Is this the real Oshima Yuko I'm looking up to or this one was fake?

"Hey, don't forget about me." Miichan whined beside me. Also standing up as she joined the two. I smacked my forehead as the other patrons were looking at our table again.

"Rena, wake me up when this stupidity is over." I motioned at the three. Their hands now joined as they started to recite some ridiculous oath.

"Good thing God didn't make idiocy a contagious disease." Rena let out a relieved sighed as she leaned back. I nodded while Akimoto-senpai and Haruna was blushing as the three were now discussing some stuffs about skinship.

"Oh my god. This is really embarrassing." Haruna mumbled while glancing back and forth between the three and the other customers who were started to whisper amongst themselves. Some were already eyeing the famous actress.

"I think they're starting to recognize Oshima-san." Akimoto-san said, a bit alarmed realizing that we're now surrounded by inquiring gazes. Haruna bit her lower lip, apprehension written all over her face.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I think it's time for us to leave. I have to haul Yuko back to where she came from before anything else could happen." She smiled apologetically, standing up as she bowed at us politely.

"We understand, go now." I replied, returning her smile.

"Yuu-chan, let's go." Haruna whispered at the actress, tugging her arm to stand up.

"Eh?! But we're still talking about skinship. You know? Like this…" From where I was sitting, I saw Haruna closed her eyes while biting her lower lip to restrain herself from lashing out as Oshima-san shamelessly groped her assets. My eyes widened at the scene before me.

"That's-it!" Haruna said through gritted teeth, eyes still close. When she opened her eyes I felt a sudden chill hit me. And in one swift motion all I can see was Oshima-san's flailing hands to the air as Haruna grabs her collar roughly, dragging the actress outside the establishment.

"Wah! Nyan-Nyan, not so rough." Yuko whined but all the while she was smiling. She even waved goodbye to us before finally disappearing at the exit door.

And it hits me like a speeding bullet train why the long raven-haired girl looks so familiar to me. Her angry face clicks with the image that flashed on my mind.

Riku.

Haruna looks like Riku. She's a splitting image of Persona's Leader. Her angry face looks exactly as Riku when he got pissed with Kuu for stealing his mochi cakes. This is bad. If my hunch is correct then I'm in a big trouble.

"Okay, I guess that's also my cue to leave. See you guys around." I announced hurriedly while checking the time on my wristwatch. I still have two hours left before I have to go back and resume my responsibility as Kai of Persona. Besides, I have to do some digging about Riku's personal life, and avoid upsetting him by showing my face at the agency on time.

But before I could even slid out my chair and make my great escape, two strong hands held my shoulders whilst preventing me from moving or going anywhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ah. It's Miichan. I can't handle her right now. I know I have to say something to her, knowing she's somewhat aware of my personal problem.

"I think it's a great time for us to grill her right now. What do you think?" Sae suggested, grinning at me. Though her grin faltered seeing the displeased looked of her girlfriend. Seems Akimoto-senpai reached her limit in tolerating Genking with her acts.

"I agree with Sae this one. You've been in and out of school. I'm amazed the teachers doesn't mind it one bit." Rena looked at Akimoto-senpai's direction as she speaks, wordlessly inquiring about my situation with regards to school and my absences.

The Council President looked at me with her fierce eyes, her gaze was penetrating I was tempted to look away. But I didn't. She continued to look at me like she was reading what's on my mind, and then her eyes soften before she finally looks away from me.

"I'm not really sure. I just received some important note from the higher-ups that Takahashi-san was to be required to do a volunteer work, a public service."

Volunteer work? Public Service? More like a demon disguised as an L woman was slave-driving me to work and to pretend someone who is famous. Try that one. I grimaced at the situation I trapped myself in. But then, I have to give it with Shachou with her conniving ways if she managed to fool the faculty running our school.

"If that's the case I can totally understand that, but if it's making you skipped class often times and even quit our club, then that's a different story. Why are you doing this anyway?" Rena eyed me suspiciously, her fingers tapping the table. And just like Akimoto-san, Rena's eyes were piercing. But hers was different as it was calculating. It was like hypnotizing me to spill everything I was keeping from them. It scared me so I swallowed my pride and look away. Though I'm not the kind of person who backs down a challenge or a fight, I have to this time.

"You quit Archery Club? But you love playing Robin Hood, dazzling the maidens who witnessed you're amazing aims." Miichan whined like a child, pouting at me as she settled at the seat in front of me. She's right though, I love Archery BUT not playing Robin Hood or dazzling women. That idea was out of context. Well, Miichan is Miichan, I reminded myself.

I fidgeted at my seat as four sets of eyes watched me as I chose to remain silent. Their inquiring gaze tearing through the barrier I created for myself. They want to know but what should I tell them? They are my best friends but I can't disclose my involvement with Persona. I promised Shachou and I will do everything she says till the end of our bargain. Besides, I owe Saeko-shachou too much to betray her now.

"You know you can tell us everything." Sae offered me an encouraging smile. I don't want to lie to them.

"You know what? Its fine, Minami. We'll give you some enough time to think, I hope that in time you can tell us everything. And if you need help…anything, just ask okay?"

I smiled in relief. Miichan is Miichan but she'll always be my understanding and perceptive friend. I know I could count on her all the time. Sae groaned in protest while Rena frowned, not liking the turnout of events. Akimoto-senpai only nodded at me, her simple gesture conveys a lot of meaning coupled with her searching but understanding look. Something's telling me she's aware with my situation. Being the Council President gives you an access to all the students' files, including me of course. But I don't know to what extent her knowledge about me which is quite worrying.

"Thanks guys…" I sincerely said, giving them my utmost gratitude.

"But…." Miichan interrupted, motioning Sae to sit on my right side. I looked confusingly at Miichan. Sae was confused as well but she did follow her instructions.

"…what kind of friend we are if we let you go without telling us what's making you skipped class and quit Robin Hood club, right?"

And she smiled evilly at me. Sae and Rena caught up what Miichan was planning and an eerie smile appeared on their faces. I looked at the only 3rd year for help, but my last hope of escaping this confrontation only gave me a resigned smile. And it's not like I could escape with what Rena and Sae flanking my sides. I should've known. Miichan is Miichan. And it was a careless mistake for me to fully believe in her. Ah! No, it was a stupid mistake with me forgetting about my friend's unpredictable behavior.

"Didn't you just say you'll give me enough time for this?" My brows furrowed as Miichan only continued to smile at me.

"Hmm…I really did say that." She frowned, tilting her head to the side as she taps her cheek with her index finger. Then she glanced down at her pink wrist watch on her left arm, looked up and smirked at me.

"I think 3 seconds is enough time, don't you think?" I looked at her incredulously. Sae chuckled, shaking her head as she pats Miichan's shoulder.

"Fine, you win." I sighed in defeat. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth. Well, some of the truth. Though I want to wipe off the smug smile Sae and Miichan was wearing. I sighed again before starting to share what happened with my life for the last two weeks.

"You already know that I live with my obasan and that she's the only remaining relative I have." I shifted my gaze down, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"The thing was, obasan has heart problems…" I looked up, meeting each of my friend's eyes as a half-hearted smile formed on my lips.

"She already accepted it, her ill fate to die with her illness and… I respected it." I chuckled at my own voice for sounding so helpless and I know it was showing on my face too. I bit my lower lip as it started to quiver; I closed my eyes as I slowly exhaled. I felt my shoulder being pat, it was Sae.

"…and one afternoon she just collapsed. I don't know what to do. I panicked. Thank God I have kind neighbors to help me and bring Obasan to the hospital. It was a close-call, if it weren't for my neighbors' good heart; I'd probably an orphan right now." I blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. I don't want to cry darn it. I'm not a weak person and most of all there's no reason to cry for. I still have my Obasan who was recuperating in the hospital. And that she's now recovering in a steady rate.

"Minami…."Both Rena and Miichan whispered my name at the same time. A sad look painted on their faces as I smiled weakly at them. I hate being pitied the most, but if it comes from my best friends I guess I can live with it.

"But that was before. Obasan was okay now though she still has to stay in the hospital. So guys really, there's nothing to worry about anymore." I said in a cherry tone, trying to lighten up the mood but I failed miserably as my voice cracked at the end of my sentence. And after a millisecond, I was engulfed in a rough hug, rough but comforting one.

But in others vantage it looks comical. Who in their right mind, inside a famous café would suddenly jump out on their seat and hug a person? But instead of just one make it three persons. Yes, these three morons were sandwiching me in a hug. It's nice and all but I'm not the touchy feely kind of friend and that were in a public place no less. So it's not really surprising when the manager of the establishment went out of his way and asked us to settle down since were disturbing the other customers. Blessed him!

"That old fur is such a mood ruining. Can't he see we're just being a good friend? And my tears were about to fall too." Miichan huffed in defiance, giving the said manager the stinky eye who was talking to one of the waiters. A light laughed escaped from my mouth.

"Hora! Sae-chan and Rena-chan were already crying." Miichan pointed at the two who quickly wiped their tear-steak faces, looking away in embarrassment.

"I did not." Both shouted in denial. Sae grunted while sniffing lightly while Rena chose to remain silent. From the corner of my eyes I can see Akimoto-senpai's lips quirk in a small smile.

"But mou…I didn't get to try Yuu-chan's tricks on how to cry easily." Miichan whined again, kicking our table lightly and making the tableware shook at the force.

"You're really…impossible." Rena uttered while shaking her head, a look of disappointment written on her face. Then she looked at me and frowned seeing the smirk I was giving her.

"Whatever you gonna say, save it Takahashi." She glared at me. My, my, Rena sure knows me too well. I grinned at her. I was about to say something when she beat me to it.

"Anyway, where did you get the money to pay the hospital bills?"

"And you say all of this happened while I was away in Kyoto?" Micchan added, concerned evident on her voice but I can sense some….anger? I sighed. I guess they're not still finish from interrogating me? But I'm glad the atmosphere wasn't like before, it's lighter now.

"That explained my absences. I have to work to pay the hospital bills. And yes Miichan, it all happened while you're away." She was about to say something when I stopped her. I'm still not finish talking and I want to end this conversation as fast as possible. I was sailing after all in uncharted waters. I don't know with Miichan around, I might spill all of my secrets.

"I'm sorry guys for not telling you this sooner. I know you'll help me without even thinking twice. But I already rely on you guys too much. So, I think it's time for me to handle my problems alone." I explained, trying to make them understand my feelings. They're my best of friends who's with me through thick and thin. Knew them since practically I learned how to walk with my own two feet but-

"Baka! Of course we'll help you." Sae interjected, punching my arm playfully. That hurts…a little.

"Just promise us, no more secrets from now on and will forgive you for not telling this whole ordeal with us." Miichan looked at me with a serious face and I find it hard not to take her seriously as well. My look hardened as I bit my inner right cheek. I nodded.

"No more… secrets"

Oi Kai, you're a bit late. I was expecting for you to arrive much earlier so you could help me cook." Riku peered from the kitchen. He was busy cooking some appetizing dish as a waft of air hit my nostrils. My stomach involuntarily growled.

"Gomen. I encountered some difficulties with some…things." I hesitated as a sheepish smile appeared on my face. Riku looked at me suspiciously and shook his head.

True. After I shared some of my dilemmas with my best friends they refused to let me go. They were spouting nonsense about not able to see me again. They even go far as to trail me, so I spent an hour to lose them before I could finally change back as Kai-san and head back here, my new home. The Kamonohatsu Entertainment Agency.

"But I bought you some mochi cakes." I held up the box I was holding, and he stop momentarily in what he was doing as he eyed the treat on my hand. I grinned inwardly as I saw Riku's expression softening.

"…Okay, now go and change." Riku ordered over his sizzling dish. I shouted back an 'okay' and turned my back to him.

"Wait…!" I looked back at him, wearing a questioning look on my face.

"Leave the box." And with that he resumed cooking and shooed me away, but not after securing the box from me. Our leader surely surprises me with his unexpected behavior… sometimes. Nonetheless, the fact will never change how kind-hearted he was, along with Kuu and Atsuko.

The time I went down to help Riku, Atsuko and Kuu were now also present and was setting up the table. As my eyes met with our princess', she scoffed at me.

"Thought you disappeared again and won't ever come back." Her right eyebrow ached towards me. Pulling one of the chairs, she gracefully sits on it. Her attention was automatically drawn to her phone.

"Kai won't do that. He loves us so much to do something hurtful like that, believe me." Riku immerged from the kitchen, wearing a sponge bob apron. We high-five and grin to each other after he put his finished dish on the table.

"Besides, we have to steal the number one spot in Music10 from his girlfriend again. Wooo!" Kuu interjected playfully, slinging his arm over my neck as he wriggled his brows at me.

"Hell yeah! Persona should stand atop the pedestal. We'll regain our spot in no time." I agree with Kuu, bumping our shoulders as we laughed. From the corner of my eyes I saw Atsuko paid no attention to us as she busily types a mail on her phone.

'_Ding! Dong!'_

"She's here." Riku exclaimed excitedly, pulling off the apron he was wearing and throw it on Kuu's face accidentally.

Kuu grumbled about Riku being mean. I can't help but laughed seeing the cute boyish face of our drummer who looks like a kick puppy. Atsuko who also witnessed the scene scrunched her nose as she let out a light laughed. But something was nagging me, that I missed something important during our conversation. Pushing myself hard to think back, my eyes widened as Kuu's voice echoed inside my head.

'_Besides, we have to steal the number one spot in Music10 from his girlfriend again. Wooo…'_

'…_-number one spot in Music10 from his girlfriend again'_

'…_from his girlfriend again'_

'_Girlfriend…'_

"My girlfriend?" I whispered to myself unconsciously. Tuning out everyone else as the beat of my heart the only thing resounded in my ears. My breathing became ragged as I clenched my fist tightly.

"Yo! Kai, you alright?" Kuu asked, putting his hand on my right shoulder.

"You look a little pale." Atsuko commented with her monotone voice, but looking on her eyes reveals she was worried about me.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a glass of water and I gladly received it with an 'arigatou'. She briefly smiled at me and I instantly forgot all the things that bothered me. Atsuko really is an angel. Her smile was enough to make things alright. I could never get tired watching her smile at me. She's my-

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my girlfriend." Riku appeared before us, smiling from ear to ear. In his arms was no other than…

"It's nice to finally and formally meet you all. Oshima Yuko desu. It's my great pleasure to meet my Riku's best friends." She bowed politely at us. Smiling the smile I was very familiar with. Her trademark dimples showing, reminding me of our encounter earlier.

To be able to meet the same person you just met at the same day was called fate. Yes, fate. It's my fate to be doomed with surprises today.

As she looked up her eyes landed to me, and for a moment I thought my heart stop beating. She continued to look at me. Still wearing her charming smile that was slowly turning into a confuse one. I held my breath, afraid that a tiny movement would give her a hint I was the girl she met this afternoon.

"Oh wow! Oshima Yuko. Way to go lover boy." Kuu exclaimed, walking towards the couple as he congratulates them. Now I know why I love Kuu's exuberant attitude, besides the fact he shared a distinct behavior with a certain genius girl I happened to know, Kuu always unknowingly saves me when I'm in a pinch. Atsuko did the same as Kuu. It seems she knows the actress as they started to joke around.

"Well, you can't brag to me like before, now that I have my own girlfriend. And take note, she's famous as your girlfriend." Riku pointed at me as he winks. And without any warning, he pulled the surprised actress and kissed her in the lips. Yuko gasped but instantly relax and kissed Riku back. She even giggled when Riku's bangs tickled her smooth face.

"Wa-whoa! Okay, minor still in house. Save it later in close doors." Kuu shouted in alarmed while trying to cover his eyes. Atsuko laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. I laughed along, though it sounded hollow to my ears as I was reminded of my earlier distress.

'Girlfriend!'

The accursed word echoed on my ears again. This time Riku said it. It was now confirmed Kai has a freaking girlfriend. And if I didn't misheard earlier, Kuu mentioned about stealing the number one spot in Music10 from my girlfriend. Right now, the one occupying the seat number one was no other than, Ray. The Charismatic Diva of Japan.

"Whoa! Hold up, you sure you're really okay?" Kuu was at my side in no time when my body started to sway back and forth. The revelations and surprises have finally caught up with me. Damn Shachou for not telling me such important detail in Kai-san's life.

"I think it's better if he will just rest in his room. He looks pale." Atsuko was in my side as well, gripping my arm. Her touch was calming me somehow and I regain my stability.

"Yeah, I guess that will be good for him." Riku agreed, looking worriedly at me as he left his girlfriend's side to check my temperature by touching my forehead.

"Do you think it's better if we call a doctor?" Yuko-san suggested, also worried at me. But her mere suggestion made my stomach lurched. If a physician would do a physical check up on me, he'll definitely find out my secret. I panicked as I saw Riku pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's alright. See? I'm perfectly healthy." I smiled to them and even pumped up my fist upwards to show I was okay. When in reality I was ready to pass out with all the surprises thrown at my face today. And a doctor is the least person I needed right now.

"Are you sure?" Atsuko asked. Now that I regain some of my bearings I noticed that Atsuko was still gripping my free arm. It was like she was afraid I might fall down any minute. And thinking she cares about me despite of her biting attitude sometimes that I still I don't understand, it brought some unexplained and extreme happiness to my whole being. It was like being enveloped in a comforting cocoon.

"Yeah, I was just a little light-headed from too much running earlier –I mean working. Been working too much lately, so yeah, no worries." I stumbled with my words but covered it with a reassuring smile. I looked at Atsuko and patted her hand that was still on my arm. She smiled back at me and slowly retracted her hand. Though I wish that hand would just stay attached to me forever. I chuckled inwardly for thinking such silly thoughts.

"So, how about we dig in?" I grin at them, motioning at the food on the table.

As we finally settled at our large dining oak table, a feeling of déjà vu hits me. The table separating our group of five people into two, with Riku, Yuko-san and Atsuko sitting opposite of me and Kuu. What was bothering me was that Yuko-san was sitting directly in front of me. Giving me flitting glances as we ate and talk about random things.

What more surprising was, the Yuko-san in front of me was like a total and complete different person compared to the person I met earlier. She was like the epitome of grace, like a true lady you only see in 17th century British movies….. I'm only exaggerating but she's really acting different compared earlier .The way she talks and would only use polite words. It's surprising really, but with her born talent to act it should be expected. But then again…which one was her true self? But the biggest question should be, 'Is she two-timing Haruna with Riku or Riku with Haruna?'

"That reminds me, how was the event you attended in Kyoto?" Riku asked, smiling lovingly at his girlfriend who wiped her lips before answering his query.

"It was organized very well. I'm glad I didn't cancel it since I met a lot of interesting people out there." I frowned, not missing the change of tone when Yuko-san speaks the words 'interesting people'. When I looked at her, I can see a ghost of smirk dancing at the corner of her mouth as she looked back at me. I instantly shifted my eyes to Atsuko who was eating like there's no tomorrow. Right now, the definition of aloof princess doesn't fit her. That just shows top idols like Atsuko was still a growing girl who needs to feed her bottomless appetite, though I find it cute.

"So, you learn some Kyoto-ben? I really love their accent, its sounds sekusi." Kuu leaned forward, winking at the actress who laughed lightly.

"I've heard words such as Ookini, Ikezu, Kannin na. There's more but I can't remember them. So, Kannin na, Kuu." Yuko smiled apologetically at Kuu who only shake his head. Telling the actress it was alright, besides, Kyoto's dialect was hard to learn.

"Ne Yuko, you didn't forget to buy me some green tea chocolates, right?" Atsuko asked as she throws a playful glare towards the actress.

"Of course not. How could you think so little of me, Atsuko?" Yuko-san feigned a look of hurt, but smiled after seeing Atsuko didn't buy it.

"I actually bought for all of you. I know my Riku will surely love it." Riku nodded, kissing Yuko's cheek. He was about to kiss the actress again, but a fake cough from Kuu stopped him. He sighed and just opted to capture Yuko-san's hand.

"And Kuu and I discussed some variety of foods when we meet the first time, so I know he would also love the green tea chocolates from Kyoto." She added while playing with Riku's hand.

"But…I'm not sure with Kai. Since this is the first time we meet, right?" Then she looked at me again, with her scrutinizing gaze like she was looking something on my face, coupled with a smile that tingling my sixth sense.

"Y-yeah, this is the first time we meet. And thanks for the chocolates; it's very t-thoughtful of you." I slightly bowed at her, not because I'm grateful for the chocolates but to avoid her eyes.

"You've been running off God knows where, no time to meet new people. I'm not even surprised if you forget what day is today." Atsuko said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders. At that, my head automatically snapped at her direction and glared at her. Really, this girl was waking up the antagonistic side of me.

"Kai's adventurous, he can't help it." Kuu said beside me while patting my shoulder. Though he immediately put his arms up in surrender when Atsuko glared at her.

"Though I don't approve you're 'adventures' when it's disrupting our schedule." Riku gave me a look that says, 'we'll talk about it later look'.

"My, even then this is the first time I meet Kai. I have this feeling I already met him before. Maybe we did and just slipped our minds?" Yuko offered, and like Kuu she leaned forward to have a closer look on my face. I panicked and without thinking I jump off from my seat, startling everyone.

"Uhm…we run out of drinks. I'll get us a refill from the kitchen." As fast as I could, I grabbed the big container for our drinks and dashed towards our kitchen. Leaving my companions with bewildered expression on their faces.

It was only when I was in the comforts of our relatively small but clean kitchen I let out a sigh as I leaned to the counter for support, my back facing the door. The events today totally sucked out all of my energy. And where is Saeko-shachou when you needed her help? Now that I think about it, guests aren't allowed in our agency. But for Riku to invite Yuko-san here means that the L woman was busy L-ing somewhere with Marilyn. I groaned.

"Damn! I wanna die." I mumbled to myself as I slump my body on the counter, feeling its cold surface. I sighed again, closing my eyes to relax my mind.

"I'm willing to help you but then….my Riku would be sad." I immediately spun around upon hearing the voice of the person I was trying to avoid. I composed myself, urging my beating heart to settle down before speaking.

"Yuko-san…is there anything I can help you with?" What is she doing here anyway? Did she really recognized me as Minami and was going to confront me about it?

Instead of answering my question she slowly walked towards me. And I suddenly felt trap like being caged with hungry pack of hyenas. I involuntary gulped when she stop in front of me, invading my personal space. Her arms draped across her chest as she eyed me. I felt like shrinking with what she's doing, considering the close proximity we have from each other. It was very awkward and uncomfortable with her just staring at me. Then she suddenly frowned and after awhile her eyes widened a bit. This is the end, she figured it out. Shachou would kill me, I know it.

"You're –"

Before she could form her sentence, the door bell rings, giving me the chance to escape from her.

"I'm gonna go get that." I said while ducking away passed at her, urging myself to reach the exit door of our kitchen as fast as I could. That was the only thing my brain was telling me that I missed the hand that reached out to pull me back. I gasped in surprised as my eyes widened, looking at the confused one of Yuko's brown eyes.

"W-what now?" I asked, her hand still on my arm. She finally let go when she held a box to me.

"I just want to give this to you…" Yuko replied hesitantly, giving me a small smile. I looked at the box and found it to be the green tea chocolates Atsuko was talking about.

"Oh…t-thanks." I received it with a relieved smile. So she only wants to give me the chocolates? But…what's with the staring ever since we met earlier?

"And Kai….can I ask you something?" Kami-sama, this is it. I can already feel my heart starting to beat wildly against my ribs. If she's going to ask me if I was the girl she met then I have no choice but to-

"Do you…do you not like me for Riku?" What?

"Eh?"

She looked away when she saw my confused but oh so relieved expression.

"You would not look at me and it seems you're somewhat avoiding me. That's why I was worried so much since you're one of my Riku's bestfriend. So Kai, do you not like me for your friend?" When Yuko looked at me again, I was taken aback by the tears that slowly formed in the corner of her eyes. And I panicked, of course. This wasn't the situation I was expecting but it's better than her revealing my secret.

"No, no of course not. It's nothing like that at all. I'm not avoiding you and I totally like you for Riku." I struggled to say the last part of my sentence when an image of her groping Haruna popped in my head. I also give her a smile to reassure her that what she was thinking was only in her imaginations. Though the part where I don't like her for Riku seems a bit true.

"Thank you…you didn't know how relieve I am hearing you say that." And she smiled the smile where you can't help but return it. Now that we clear the tense air between us, I confidently step forward to pat her shoulder. I feel so relieve that I could hug her for not recognizing me. But no, Riku would kill me and that hugging isn't my thing.

Together, we decided to go back to the others. A roguish-overjoyed smile on my face as I was slightly bouncing with every step I took, overwhelmed with unexplained happiness. Though it was short-lived by the person standing just inches away from our open front door.

"R-Ray?"

Her name came out from my mouth in a whisper and disbelief tone as mix emotions hit me at the same time. I was rooted to where I was standing, stunned. She looked at my direction upon hearing her name and a smile broke out on her face. And in a slow motion-like pace she run towards me and engulf me in a hug, but not without noticing how gorgeous she was. Both Kuu and Riku said she's my girlfriend or rather Kais'? And the surprises just keep coming…right?

"Kai…I miss you so much." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers all over my body.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet with you sooner. Sarukawa-shachou made me work non-stop, saying I have to regain my number one spot as the Diva." The songstress on my arms said her voice a little shaky and muffled, gripping the back of my shirt.

As for me, swirling thoughts run through my head. One of them is killing Saeko-shachou for not disclosing the Ray-thing in Kai's life. And Friday Magazine dare say they're the best magazine in Japan for bringing latest gossips and scandals about celebrities?

I need to get away; I can't handle this right now. Not when I'm feeling dizzy again.

"Kai, I'm really sorry. I love you and please forgive me." Ray pulled back from me; her left hand was still on my shoulder while the other one was now gripping my front shirt. She was looking straight to my eyes, pleading. I looked back at her. She's truly a gorgeous woman my eyes ever laid upon…but what should I say?

"Ray…I…Uhmmp…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as she took it to herself to silence me. My mind automatically went blank when I felt a pair of sweet-soft lips pressed against my own. Moving oh so slowly as she kissed me tenderly. Her raw emotions for Kai showing in her kiss that I was taken aback by its intensity. I was fully aware of it, everything that was happening despite Ray's amazing kisses distracting me. And before I could take control of my bearings, I suddenly passed out. A blur image of Atsuko's sad face the last thing I remember as I welcome the world of total pitch-black.

* * *

PM me for violent reactions! That's all! Ja!


End file.
